The Trouble With Fame
by alantamire
Summary: Bella is a music star who always has to do as others say.  Edward is a self destructive jerk who is a constantly causing trouble in Forks. When their worlds collide will it end in flames or will they be just what the other needs. little OOC AU/AH
1. prologue

**Okay here is the prologue with my new story hope you all like it. I am still looking for a beta. The normal chapters will be longer but I just wanted to get something started, and dont want to give too much away. With that said please read and enjoy. Also let me know what you think so far. Even though there is not much yet.**

Prologue

Bella couldn't believe they were trying to tell her she was no longer allowed to see him. Hadn't they had enough trouble just to get to where they were now? This just could not be happening but as she sat there at the table listening to her manager and record company executives talking she knew they were serious. The day had started out so well the record company told her they wanted to start the new album soon, that she could even put some of her own songs on this one she was so excited but then they said first they needed to deal with the little boyfriend issue. She wasn't sure what they were talking about at first but it became quite clear that they wanted her to ditch the only person she knew she would ever love so deeply, and date the arrogant, chauvinistic asshole who tried to force himself on her.

As she sat there trying to figure out why her life never seemed to work out quite right. She just wasn't allowed real happiness. She wasn't totally naive she knew that the world was not perfect and that there were going to be times when things would work against her but right now it just seemed as if the universe was only there to taunt her. She had worked hard to get to where she was in her career. She had dealt with the criticism, the backstabbers and every other part of the fame she hated so she could do what she loved, create music. Then by some miracle in the middle of all of it she found someone she could truly be herself with, she didn't have to hide behind the mask of fame or try to hide and never mention music so she wouldn't be bombarded with the craziness that goes along with the fame. He had helped her to be just herself again when she was not even sure that person existed anymore. They had somehow managed to save each other when they were both on the edge of having everything fall apart. Now she was being told the person who held her together the most, understood her better than anyone, and kept her sane in the craziness that was so often her life was no longer part of her life whether she liked it or not. That was just not acceptable.

She wasn't sure what to do at this point but she knew one thing for sure, there was no way in hell she was going to give up her one true love just because a bunch of assholes in designer suits who thought they knew everything said he was bad for her image. Well to hell with them, she was going to fight for love.

**Thank you all for reading, Please let me know what you think good, bad or inbetween, but i really specifics in what is good or what can be improved. Stay cool.**

**AlantaMire**


	2. Chapter 1

**Took me forever to update this, sorry. Truth is it has been written for months but I have been so busy. Here is Chapter 1. Hope it is ok. I have started Chapter 2 and am going to work on it hopefully I can get it written and go over it in a few days so I can publish it soon. I am still looking for a beta as well. I am not that great at catching mistakes in my own writing when I just really get going. If anyone wants to beta this or knows someone who may please let me know, thanks. So on with the story, hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters.**

"Thank you all, you have been a great audience, it has been awesome, good night." Isabella said into the mic trying to be heard over the screaming fans. It had definitely been one of her best if not the best concert she had ever put on. She was so pumped up about it still. She paused to sign a few autographs on the way to her dressing room. She also took pictures with a group of girls from a small orphanage that she had given tickets to. She couldn't wait to call her cousin to talk about all of it. As she walked into her dressing room her manager pounced on her right away along with a team of stylists.

"Thank god you are finally here, took you long enough" her manager Rosalie griped at her while she shoved Isabella into a chair.

"I was signing autographs and taking a few pictures, the fans actually like that, I know it's crazy but I would like to make my fans happy" Isabella replied back testily.

"Yes they do but that is just a few fans, you need to reach out to more, which is why you are going to do an interview with the reporter from seventeen, and don't even think about arguing this time." Rosalie snapped back.

"What you can't be serious, you told me that I would have tonight off that I would be able to actually relax after a show for a change" Isabella said her voice raising as she got out of the chair she had been forced into to get ready for the interview.

"Yes, well so sorry plans have changed, maybe you can relax tomorrow. How does that sound." Rosalie asked without ever looking up from her blackberry.

"No actually I can't relax tomorrow because I have to be up at 5 to do the radio interview you scheduled, then we are traveling half the day, while I will be on the phone with the record company and whoever else you set me up to do an interview with. Then I have another interview with another radio station as soon as we get to the next city, then you have me on a conference call to set up the stuff for the next city. The day after that we apparently have a photo shoot, which by the way thanks for not telling me about that one, then on to rehearsal for the show that night then the show, and then leaving right after it so I can make if for the show the next night in the next city. You promised me tonight, damn it." Bella said angrily.

"Look this is what you signed up for, the fans love you and you want to keep them happy if you think it is too much to handle then quit when your contract is up next year, but until then stop whining and get over it cause you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into, you said so when I wasn't sure about representing you, now prove it and be ready for this interview in ten minutes. And you better have a big fucking smile on your face." Rosalie said lecturing Bella and yelling the last sentence back at her while she walked away.

Bella sat back in the chair fuming. She did know what she was getting herself into when she started; she knew her life wouldn't really be her own and that people would expect a lot out of her. She knew that young girls were going to look up to her and she had to watch what she said and did at all times. She knew her schedule was going to be crazy busy with almost no breaks. That is not what she was mad about, what she was mad about is the fact that she had been promised this night to relax and regroup for the past month, she had been looking forward to being able to spend more than two minutes on the phone with her cousin. Now she had to text her and let her know that she couldn't talk tonight and she felt like shit for it.

_Hey Alice, miss you lots but it looks like I won't be able to call tonight. Have to do an interview. So sorry I will make it up to you, promise. Miss ya lots, luv ya even more. _

_Your sis Bella_

Bella felt a tear slide down her cheek as she hit the send button. She was very homesick, more than ever before. She felt like she just needed one night to touch base with what really mattered in life and she would be good. She had felt it before and Alice always seemed to have a way of making her see straight again, when everything seemed to be so far out of focus.

"Hey don't worry it's going to be ok, we'll make sure you get some time to breathe very soon, I promise" Angela her assistant said. She had seen the toll the crazy schedule was taking on Bella and wished that Rosalie and the people from the record company would give her just one day to breathe.

"Thanks, I really hope your right" Bella said as the stylists got her ready to go do her interview with the magazine.

As Alice was sitting in her bed in forks her phone dinged with a text; she was hoping it was her cousin letting her know she would be calling soon, but instead it said that she wasn't going to be able to call. She knew her cousin had a very busy schedule but they still used to talk once a week at least where they were on the phone for at least 2 hours with each other. Sometimes they would talk about all the serious stuff going on. Sometimes they would talk about the people in their life's that were causing them headaches. Or when stuff was just too heavy they would talk about nothing of importance just to be able to relax for a while; telling each other the stupidest jokes or watching the same movie over the phone so they could laugh and feel like they were still hanging out like when they were little kids. But lately it seemed that Bella just had no time at all. In the past month their talk time had shrank down to maybe 30 minutes total a week, tops.

Alice lay back on her bed thinking to herself that maybe the people at school were right that she just wasn't that important to make the time for.

***FLASHBACK***

Lunch had just ended and Alice was making her way to her next class staring down at the floor trying to avoid as many people as possible. As she was walking a foot came out in front of her and before she could stop it she was falling to the ground, her books scattering on the floor around her as she tried to catch herself with her hands. When she finally hit the ground her wrist twisted at an odd angle and she let a cry out before she could stop it and heard laughter all around her.

As she was gathering her books the schools queen and biggest bitch leaned down next to her.

"You are so pathetic, no wonder Mommy and Daddy sent you away, who would want you. Oh wait I know, nobody that's who." Tanya said while she pushed Alice down again and walked away with her group of minions. "What a loser" she said with one last look back at Alice.

Alice gathered her things up and went to the side of the gym hoping to find peace and solitude. But she saw a figure lurking as she turned the corner. "God why can't I get a break today" she muttered to herself causing the figure to glance in her direction. She hadn't meant for him to hear her but now she was caught.

***END FLASHBACK***

She didn't bother texting Bella back because she didn't want to bother her. She just continued lying in her bed staring at the ceiling a million thoughts racing through her mind waiting for her uncle to get home.

Meanwhile Charlie was in his cruiser just about ready to call it a night when he saw a figure walking towards the park. It was one he could recognize easily, because he'd had to deal with him just a few too many times. Charlie pulled into the parking lot and shut off his car going to find the boy that had been a thorn in his side for several years now. When he finally found him he saw that he was pissing on a tree trunk and he could tell by the way he was swaying slightly he was drunk. He was going to have to arrest him, again.

"Damn it Cullen what is your problem. Do you like having an arrest record 5 pages long" Charlie yelled as he approached him.

"Hey Chief, what's up just let me finish up here and I will be right with you." Edward said, making Charlie groan in frustration. If it wasn't for the fact that he respected the doctor and Esme so much he would have made sure he was behind bars a long time ago.

Edward finally turned around, "What can I do for you this fine evening Chief Swan?" he said slurring his words.

"I can't believe you are making me do this again Cullen. Turn around and put your hands behind your head. You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Have you heard and understood these rights." Charlie said in a monotone voice as he cuffed Edwards's hands behind his back.

"No I don't understand, could you explain just one more time" Edward said in as serious a tone as he could manage.

"They can do it down at the station while I call your parents" Charlie said.

"They aren't my parents" Edward growled as he was placed in the back seat.

"Fine your guardians" Charlie said exasperated, it was always the same response whenever he made the slip of calling Carlisle and Esme his parents. On the way to the station Charlie wondered what had happened to make him like this. Charlie was typically a very good judge of character but he could never quite get Edward. He never hurt anyone else physically, just vandalizing property, trash talking and being extremely self destructive. The other thing Charlie could never quite get was that he smoked like a freight train and drank enough alcohol for an entire frat house but never touched any type of drugs, not even pot, and that wasn't very typical.

As Charlie continued to contemplate, Edward was still fuming from having someone call Carlisle and Esme his parents. They weren't his parents they were simply the people babysitting him till he turned 18 in a few months and could legally get away.

As Edward was walked into the police station yet again he was met with disapproving stares and headshakes. That was another reason he hated this town, everybody knew everybody. Nothing you did was ever kept quiet. He learned that the first time he was arrested and the next day at the grocery store everyone stared and spoke just loud enough for him to hear about his new reputation as the town delinquent. But he didn't really care what anyone in this town thought about him because he was getting out of here just as soon as possible. Charlie passed him off to another officer to get processed and booked while going to call his aunt and uncle.

Every time he was arrested he felt a slight twinge of guilt for putting his aunt and uncle through this but he always ignored it because he knew it was simply better and easier, in the end, to simply not care.

Charlie sat down at his desk to make yet another phone call to the number he had memorized long ago. "Hello" he heard a sleepy female voice on the other end and felt even worse for waking her up with such bad news.

"Mrs. Cullen, its Chief Swan" he said in a solemn voice.

"Oh no what did he do this time." Esme Cullen asked as she got out of bed to go get her nephew from the police station, yet again.

**Hope it was good, please let me know what you thought. I am not going to demand reviews but I do like to know what you are thinking, good or bad. Thanks so much. **

**AlantaMire**


	3. Chapter 2

**So here is chapeter 2, I really hope its ok. Not totally pleased with this chapter but I wanted to get it up, so here it is. Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or its characters. I have no affiliation with the charity mentioned in the chapter either. That being said two things, I have no idea about the way charities go about getting musical acts to appear for them so if that is totally off base please no flames, second I do think the charity is a very good organization. I will shut up now, please read and enjoy.**

Isabella was finally done with the interview and back in her hotel room. She had checked her phone earlier to see if Alice had replied to her text but there was nothing. It was too late to call now and she was hoping that there was nothing wrong. She would simply have to wait until morning to try and call if she had time.

Time. That seemed to be her biggest problem lately. There were so many interviews, signings, and other commitments to deal with she never had any time to herself. While she knew it was all part of the job, a job she loved, there were days that she wished for her old life back. Where she could sit around with her cousin and just chill. Where she could curl up by the fire place with a blanket, a cup of hot chocolate, and one of her old books that she hasn't been able to touch in nearly a year. But that wasn't going to happen, at least not any time soon. So as she lay down for bed that night, just after midnight, she thought about all the things she used to take for granted that would now mean the world to be able to do again, if just for one day.

At 10 until five the next morning Isabella was woken up by a pounding on the door of her hotel room. She drug herself out of the warm and comfortable bed to open the door to her manager. Rosalie stood there, already dressed in a suit with her phone pressed to her ear. As Isabella tried to go back to bed to get some more rest Rosalie grabbed her by the wrist and shoved her into the bathroom and closed the door. Isabella stood glaring at the door for a couple minutes, listening to the conversation that Rosalie was having.

"No, that will simply not do, she is very popular at the moment and if you want her to perform for your organization you are going to have to do better than that" Rosalie said without any hint of backing down.

"Yes, why don't you get back to me on that, good day" Rosalie said with a sigh.

As she got ready for her day Isabella wondered what organization her manager was speaking to this morning.

"What was all that on the phone earlier" Isabella questioned.

"Huh… oh that was nothing, don't you worry your pretty little head about it, I have it completely under control." Rosalie smiled. Rosalie never smiled at her so she knew something was up but let it drop for now.

Two and a half hours later they were done with her radio interview and she was on the road to the next city. Her bodyguard, Emmett, was on the bus and she decided to see if he knew what organization Rosalie was talking to. Emmett was not only her bodyguard but also Rosalie's boyfriend, though they tried to keep that secret.

"So what is going on with all the phone calls she's making today?" Isabella asked.

Emmett looked up from the video game he had been playing and began fidgeting. He already knew what she Isabella was talking about and he knew that neither of them would be happy if he told. As he sat there trying to figure out what to do, Isabella simply stood waiting for an answer. She could tell from his reaction she was not going to like said answer and she could also tell that he didn't really agree with what was happening, so all she had to do was wait him out.

"She is looking at booking you a fundraising gig" he said with his eyes down cast.

"For what group?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um…" Emmett said unintelligibly.

"Run that by me again" she said having not heard him.

"Susan G. Komen" Emmett said lowly.

"WHAT" Isabella screamed, causing everyone that was in the bus hanging out to look at her. It wasn't very often she would raise her voice. It was almost never that she would scream like that, so when she did it was sure fire sign that she was severely pissed off.

As she made her way to the back of the bus where Rosalie was, with Emmett following close behind trying to stop her. However when she turned to glare at him he gave up, knowing it was no use.

Rosalie was sitting on the bed with her phone to her ear when Isabella swung the door open harshly.

"Hold on one moment please" Rosalie quickly said into the phone before turning to address Isabella, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Is that them?" at Rosalie's confused look she continued, "Is that Susan G. Komen?"

At her question Rosalie turned to glare at Emmett who was standing in the door, along with the rest of the band.

"Isabella, you don't need to worry about it, I will handle ever..." Rosalie started before Isabella ripped the phone out of her hand.

"Yes this is Isabella Swan, I hear you are putting on a fundraiser and wish for me to attend, is that correct?" she asked into the phone ignoring Rosalie who was fuming.

"Yes Miss Swan, that is correct, I was just working out the final arrangements with your manager. We understand how busy you are, we greatly appreciate you taking the time to do this" said the man on the other end of the line.

"Truly it is no problem sir, I am more than happy to help. In fact, I want all the money raised from my band and I being there to go straight to the hospital, there is no need to compensate us." If Rosalie was mad before she was positively furious when she heard Isabella say this.

"Oh Miss Swan that is really not necessary we don't min…"he began to protest.

"No, I insist, put us down and I will have my manager call you later in the day to get the rest of the details. Thank you." Before he could say anything else Isabella hung up, she didn't want to be rude but she was thoroughly pissed at the moment and it was about to break through and she didn't wanted it to be aimed at the innocent bystander.

She turned to Rosalie then, "If you ever and I do mean ever, try to do something like that again, I will fire your ass. And before you say anything I know you have a contract but that contract also states that you are to discuss the events with me before booking them. You know how I feel about this organization, how close it is to my heart and you still tried to go behind my back. I put up with a _lot _of shit from you but that, I will not tolerate." Isabella finished speaking and then left to go sit with the driver to think in peace.

Meanwhile, back in Forks, Alice was just sitting down for her first class. As she got her books situated on her desk a backpack swung and hit her in the head.

"Oh, so sorry didn't see you there, I guess losers aren't on my radar." Tanya cackled.

Alice turned to the front of her class and did her best to ignore the comments coming from behind her. "What a loser", "total freak", "I would hate to be her". As many times as she had heard all these comments before and as much as she tried to ignore them, they still hurt. The rest of the day continued on in the same fashion. Being tripped, hit "accidently" with someone's backpack, the taunting and name calling.

At lunch she could no longer take all the comments and decided to go behind the gym and just skip lunch. As she turned the corner she saw a figure leaning against the wall, cigarette between his lips and small metal flask in his hand. She turned around to go find somewhere alone when she stepped on a branch alerting him to her presence. She hung her head not wanting to face anybody else today.

"I thought I told you not to bother me here" he said in a low tone. If he used that tone with anyone else in the school they would have run away as fast as possible, but for some reason, it amused Alice when he tried to be all dark and menacing.

She turned and looked at him for a moment before responding, "Sorry, I seem to have forgotten. Let me see, nope I remember you saying to get lost, that this is your place, and of course the ever famous did I say you could come back here. But no never told me not to bother you here." She knew she was pushing his buttons but couldn't quite help it. Edward Cullen, the scariest kid in school was also the only one she seemed to be able to stand up to, and at this particular moment she needed someone to take her anger out on and he would just let whatever she said roll of his shoulders.

"Those are all different ways to say the same thing" he said clearly annoyed.

"Oh are they, silly me" Alice was enjoying flustering him far too much but couldn't seem to help herself.

"Whatever, you knew exactly what they meant, so as I _did_ say before get lost" he said.

Looking at him closer and listening to him she could tell today was not the day to push him. She also didn't want to go back into school yet. Looking at the flask in his hand she decided that was exactly what she needed. "Ok on one condition." At his raised eyebrow she continued, "I want a drink."

He simply laughed, when he saw she wasn't joking he sobered up a little, "you're serious."

"Yes, today has been complete and utter shit, I need something to help and I really don't want a cancer stick. So you can give me a drink or I can stay with you all lunch telling you about the latest fashions on the runway right now."

Seeing she was serious and not wanting to deal with anyone right now he held out the flask. "Make it small."

When she took the shot with just the slightest grimace surprised Edward. True to her word, after the shot she left without saying anything else. As the bell rang at the end of lunch Edward walked back into his own personal hell known as high school, knowing if he ditched it would only cause more problems for him later.

As Edward pulled into the driveway at home he noticed his uncle's car in the drive. He sighed knowing he was not going to like what was coming. Stepping in the front door Carlisle was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come with me" said Carlisle said in a too calm voice.

Regard less of the fact that he wanted nothing more than to go crash in his room he also did not want to make things worse. Finally reaching the office Carlisle pointed to a chair without a word. Edward did as directed and got ready for the explosion.

"I understand you have been through a lot in the past" Carlisle started ignoring the scowl on Edward's face, "because of that we have been lenient. Possibly a little too lenient. So from now on you will go to school and come home. You will not be driving yourself; you will no longer have access to the cars. You will start to volunteer at the hospital. No more drinking or smoking. If you mess up even one time, if they don't send you to jail I will send you to a military school. Is that understood?"

Looking at his uncle Edward knew he was serious. He would try and shape up. The rule about the no booze or cigarettes, was so not going to happen but he wasn't about to say that, so he just nodded saying he understood. After he was dismissed he went to his room and lay down.

A few hours later, he woke up sweating and panting from his nightmare. The same one he always had. Knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep and being hungry from skipping lunch he walked down stairs. As he neared the kitchen he heard his aunt and uncle arguing in hushed voices.

"It has to stop Esme; nothing we have done seems to be helping. We have to stop babying him. He needs to know there are consequences for his actions" Said Carlisle.

"He does, I know it's hard but he is hurting" said Esme.

"Your right he's hurting, hurting everyone around him, everyone he comes in contact with" said Carlisle.

"That's not true. I know he's trying, I know he is we just need to work with him. Please" begged Esme.

Hearing his aunt in tears begging on his behalf when he had done nothing but hurt her made Edward loose his appetite. He turned around and went back to his room. When Esme came in to check on him he pretended to be asleep. As he lay in bed that night he began wondering when Esme would give up on him as well, just like he knew she should have done a long time ago with Carlisle.

**I hope it wasnt too horrible to read. I promise to try to make the next chapter better. I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested or knows someone. Please review, even if you have critiques thats fine, just be constructive please. I hope to get at least 1 review, what can I say I am way to easy to please. I am not going to demand it but I would like to know what people think. Thanks for reading and I hope you come back. I will try to update as soon as possible but no promises.**

**AlantaMire**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter 3. To anyone who was waiting for it sorry it took so long, I suck, I know. I hope you enjoy it. By the way I am still really looking for a beta, if anyone would like to or knows of someone who might that would be great.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely characters. sigh.**

**Please enjoy and Review.**

Two days had passed since she had her blow up with Rosalie. She also had not been able yet to talk to her cousin, which had her exceedingly worried. If it weren't for her Dad's assurance that Alice was perfectly fine, Isabella would have already been on a plane to check on her. As things were she was about ready to kick her ass for ignoring her and making her worry.

She decided to try her once more before her show. Once again it went to voicemail after one ring.

"Alice, hey I haven't heard from you in a couple of days now," she started in a sweet voice, but started getting more frantic as the thoughts and emotions from the last few days began overwhelming her. "I am sure you are busy and everything, but I swear to god if you don't at least send me a text to let me know that you are ok I am going to come out there and _kick your pixie ass_. I say that with all the love and thoughtfulness in my heart. _CALL ME._"

After hanging up she felt bad for screaming at her cousin like that, even if it was only on voicemail. However, she didn't have time to worry about that now since her stylist was telling her it was almost time to take the stage.

As she met with her band before going on stage she tried to push the thoughts about Alice to the back of her head. Right now she needed to focus on the task at hand, getting through this show. Though she tried to hide it, the whole band could see she was more than a little distracted.

Sitting working on the English project they had been assigned to complete together, Alice and Edward were interrupted by music coming from Alice's phone. When she simply reached over and hit ignore Edward was intrigued. While it was just a small thing, it was the look on Alice's. Like she desperately wanted to answer but would not allow herself to.

After they were finished for the day Edward finally decided to ask about the phone call.

"It was nothing, just a wrong number" Alice said avoiding his eyes as she packed up.

Edward could tell there was more to it but didn't really care enough to ask.

Just as she is about to leave Esme comes into the living room.

"Hello, Alice. I haven't seen you around in a while. How are you and Charlie?" Esme asked her face warm and open as it always was.

"We're good. Sorry I couldn't help with that last food drive, school was a little crazy." Alice said.

"Oh don't worry about it. I was just finishing dinner would you like to join us?" Esme asked while Edward held back a groan. Just because Alice was one of the few people in town he could stand to be around for more than a minute without wanting to cut himself, didn't mean he wanted her around more than necessary.

"That's very kind, but I really should be getting home. I told Charlie I would make pasta." Alice knew that Edward didn't want her there and she really just wanted to get home and curl up in bed.

"Well maybe next time. Be sure to say hi to Charlie." Esme said while wrapping Alice in a hug.

"I will" replied Alice trying to get used to being hugged like a daughter by a mother.

After she left Edward followed Esme into the kitchen at her insistence. "Alice is so sweet. You should spend more time with her."

"Esme you know we were just working on a school project." Edward protested.

"I know that but would it really kill you to make a few friends?"

"Probably."

"Edward." Esme sighed exasperated, making Edward feel horrible even though he would never admit it, even to himself.

"Did you need help or can I go to my room? I'm not really hungry."

"No, I don't need help, you can go."

Watching Edward walk away from her that way was always one of the hardest things she had to deal with. She knew that he still had a hard time dealing with everything from the past. She just wished he would open up to someone.

The next day at lunch Edward goes out to his normal spot behind the gym only to find it already occupied.

"Dammit Brandon, what the hell are you doing back here. My. Spot. What about that is so damn hard for you to understand?" Edward asks, running his hands through his hair, frustrated Alice has once again invaded his space.

"Well since your name is not on a plaque and there is no documentation that I have seen stating it as your property, I believe I am free to come here as often as I please. Besides, I was here first today." She replies in a monotone voice.

Edward stares at her incredulously, at a loss for words. As he is about to reply her phone begins to vibrate on the ground next to her. Looking at it she sees that it is her cousin, again. The calls have been getting more persistent but she still can't bring herself to answer them. Rejecting the call she turns her face up into the light mist, wondering what to do and forgetting she has company until he interrupts her.

"So what are you hiding from?"

She turns to him sharply and replies "I'm not hiding from anything."

"Alright, then _who_ are you hiding from?" he asks.

"Nobody" but she can't look at him as she answers.

"Right" he says, sarcasm lacing his voice. "That look on your face says differently."

"Whatever, you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Really? I think you want to answer the phone, but you won't because you're scared." He says as she glares at him. "Scared they are going to say what you hear every day here at school. Scared they are going to tell you how great their life is away from you. Scared they are going to give you some excuse of why they can't talk to you anymore, even though you know that if that were the case they would've stopped calling already. How am I doing so far?"

"You're wrong" she mumbles.

"Please, Brandon. It's what you do. You go around for a little bit then when things get tough you run away and hide, until you decide that you are ready to take a few more punches. Then you start the cycle all over again."

She stands and brushes herself off preparing to walk away before he speaks again.

"Just like I said, things get tough and you run."

She spins on him, needing to take her frustrations out somewhere and he is once again the closest target. "You know what, screw you Cullen. Even if I was running or hiding, which I'm not by the way, at least I could say I tried first. What can you say? That you ran and hid, so fast and so well, that even the people closest to you are so far out of reach they may as well be on a whole other fucking planet. Yeah, cause that's something to brag about."

Alice storms off leaving Edward in stunned silence. Edward doesn't go back to class for the rest of the day. He knows there will be hell to pay for it later, but he is simple unable to move, Alice's words weighing him down. Finally after the parking lot is mostly clear he heads home, not wanting to get in too late and cause more problems for his aunt.

Sitting on her bed that night Alice came to the conclusion that Edward was in fact right, she was running and hiding. Damn him.

Hearing people at school tell her day in and day out how pathetic she is really began to get to her. She knew that didn't mean her cousin thought that. She knew for a fact Bella was nothing like the kids at school. But that didn't stop the fears and doubts from creeping up and plaguing her mind.

When her phone rang again that night she almost sent it to voicemail again, but decided she was tired of letting the kids at school control her actions even when they weren't around.

"Hello" she answered tentatively.

"Alice. Jesus, finally you answer. What is going on, I have been trying to reach you for days." Bella says exasperated but relieved to finally hear her cousin's voice.

"Yeah, sorry. I just… um… I had stuff going on with school and such."

"So much you couldn't even send me a text letting me know you were ok. I have been worried sick. I almost jumped on a damn plane to come check on you. Hell I would have if Charlie hadn't told me you were fine." After Bella's rant, Alice felt horrible. She never meant to worry her cousin; she really thought that she would simply be going about her days, with only a passing thought about her, if that at all.

"I'm sorry" she sniffled. The weight of everything hitting her all at once. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just … I thought that you wouldn't care or you would forget or … I don't know" getting more emotional the more she talked.

Hearing her normally up beat cousin sounding so upset and hearing she believed that she would be forgotten broke Bella's heart and had her softening her tone.

"Hey, Allie what is going on, why in the world would you think I would forget about you. You know I could never forget about you Tink."

"Don't call me that" Alice grumbled but still let out a slight chuckle, causing Bella to smile.

"Come on, talk to me. We always tell each other everything."

"It's a long story"

"I've got time" Bella said as she got comfortable on her hotel room bed.

So Alice started telling her about how kids at school picked on her calling her names like freak and loser. How they would constantly make remarks about her parents not wanting her and that no one would. How the girls would hit her with their backpacks or trip her or dump her lunch tray. As she continued Bella grew more appalled at the cruelty of the kids at her school. She knew Alice didn't really have many friends at school but she never thought it was that bad.

"Then the other day when you couldn't call me, it just felt like they were right. Like I was a burden and unwanted. And I know I shouldn't let them get to me but I just can't help it sometimes."

"Shit Alice, I'm sorry. That was never the case. Believe I wanted nothing more than to talk to you that night, if I could have gotten out of that interview I would have. _God._ I sooo want come out there and kick the ass of everyone at your school. Assholes." Bella ranted earning a giggle from Alice, Who was feeling much better after talking. "So out of curiosity, why did you answer your phone tonight? I mean I am really glad you did but what changed? Or did you just get tired of me yelling at you on your voicemail. Sorry about that by the way."

"While the colorful messages you left me were getting a little old"

"Sorry again"

"I actually answered because of Edward."

"Edward? Who's Edward?" Bella asked the confusion clear in her voice.

"He's one of the guys at school. About the only one I can stand most of the time. Anyway I was hanging out behind the gym today, which he sees as 'his spot' and we got into a little … debate. Anyway he basically said I was running and hiding because I was scared and I realized he was right" Alice explained.

"Wow, okay. I am not sure whether I want to thank him for getting you to answer or come kick his ass along with the rest of your school for upsetting you."

"Thank him. I said some not so nice stuff to him too. I probably need to apologize for that. God he is so not going to let me live it down if I apologize. Ugh."

Bella laughed at her cousins frustrations till a yawn took over.

"I will let you go. You need to rest."

"Yeah sorry. But I will call you soon. Answer or call me back next time please."

"Yeah. I will. Have a good show tomorrow and be careful out there on the road."

"I will. Love you, sis."

"Love you too, sis" Alice replied, feeling better than she had in days.

Meanwhile Edward sat awake in his room, feeling more guilty than ever before, knowing Alice was right about him but knowing not only was it for the best but also that there was nothing he could do to fix it.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am working on chap 4 now so hopefully it wont take too long. I have changed the rating from T to M. For anyone wondering why there are a few reasons. I have a tendency to curse and it seems these characters like to follow that example more than I thought they would. Another in later chapters there will be a few things that I am not sure really fall under the T rating so I am being safe. That being said I have an outline for the whole story, it should be about 25 to 30 chapters. I am hoping to write more and faster now that school is almost out for the semester. **

**Sorry for rambling. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I would really like someone to review. I hate when people demand reviews before they post, that is not why I am doing this but I would like to know someone is enjoying it or at least has some thoughts. Even if the review just says 'next' that would be great. If you don't like something feel free to let me know but be specific. Thanks again and I will shut up now. **

**AlantaMire**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I finished another chapter. Very quick for me, I am happy and I hope you all are too. Hopefully this will be more of the time frame between chapters now. I hope you all enjoy reading. Please review and check out my authors note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the lovely characters from twilight**

After her conversation with Alice, Bella was feeling much better, at least in regards to her relationship with Alice. However her career was an entirely different matter. There had always been days that everything would get to her and all she wanted to do was go running to Forks to get away from all the stress of her day to day life. She knew that she would experience these from the moment she chose her career; the problem right now was she was having more of them than ever. More days than not where that was all she could do to not buy a plane ticket home. She felt as though she was drowning. She tried to hide it the best she could from everyone, including Alice, but she realized she wasn't being as successful as she thought when Alice called her out one night.

"OK what the hell is going on with you? You sound all depressed and emo. Did something happen?" Alice finally asked after days of listening to her cousin getting more and more detached over the phone.

"No nothing happened. I just … I don't even know. Everything has been so busy lately and I just want to rest and … I want to go home" Bella said, mumbling by the time she finished her sentence.

"Bella" Alice said, not really sure how to comfort her cousin. Never in all the time had she seen her cousin making music, had she ever heard her sound so sad. There were times she was stressed or tired but there was always a passion in her voice about her music. That passion was gone right now and she wanted to find whoever had taken it away from her and kick their ass.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just in a funk. I don't even know why, I mean look at me I am living the dream life right. I get to travel all over the world, meet tons of new people and make money doing what I love. And it really is good money. I just need to suck it up and deal with the hard stuff that comes along with it. I mean it's not really that hard anyway. What're a few nights without sleep here and there? Well anyway I got to go sorry to bother you. I will text you tomorrow, and if I get time I will call you too. Love you, sis. Give Dad a hug for me. Bye." After this Bella hung up, Alice could read her better than anyone, in person or on the phone and she wasn't ready to deal with anything yet. Instead she lay down on her hotel room bed and cried herself to sleep, for the third time in as many nights.

After her cousin hung up Alice knew she had to do something. She hadn't heard her cousin ramble in years, it was her way of avoiding what was really going on. She knew she needed to do something to help her cousin. Especially when Bella started talking about money and dealing with the 'hard stuff', stuff Bella would normally rant about and get over. She had never talked like that before, and she never cared about the money. Sure she liked being able to give her parents money and being able to buy everyone anything they wanted for Christmas or birthdays, but she really loved her music and fans. She needed to show Bella why she did what she did.

Over the next several days Bella was so busy she never got a chance to do more than send a quick text or two to Alice. As her schedule continued to be filled at all hours of the day, her band members began to notice more and more just how big of a toll everything was taking on her, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Her bodyguard Emmett especially noticed, particularly when he had to carry her up to her hotel room one night because she was just too tired to walk. He finally decided to have a talk with Rosalie. He knew it would not be pleasant, but he also knew that Isabella was on the verge of burning out. He left ready to deal with whatever may come to him.

"Rosie, can I talk to you?" He asked as he entered their hotel room. Rosalie was sitting on the bed typing away on her phone.

"Sure what do you need?" she asked not looking up from her phone.

Knowing she wouldn't hear a word he said if she had the phone in her hands he went and snatched it from her.

"What the hell Emmett, give that back, I am trying to conduct business here. That was important." She yelled, jumping up from the bed.

"Yes well right now this is important, and it is business related as well. Izzy needs a break. And I am not talking about 2 hours on the bus, I am talking a couple days at a spa or whatever it is you girls like to do." He said refusing to back down even when her glare became more pronounced the longer he talked.

"God, not you too. What she needs is to grow up and stop complaining. I swear all I hear is how she needs a break. Is there anyone she hasn't complained to?" Rosalie ground out, clearly annoyed.

Unable to believe what he was hearing he stood there, mouth agape for several seconds before coming back to his senses, ready to say what everyone had been thinking for days.

"For you information she is quite _grown up_ and she doesn't complain. If you've heard everyone talking about how tired she is and how she needs a break it's because they can see the toll your crazy ass schedule is taking on her. And yes I said your schedule, because I know you keep signing her up for all these things without asking her first, and she won't say no, because that would mean disappointing the fans. But you know what, I don't give a shit. She needs a damn break. In just over two weeks, there is a break in her schedule that I know was put there so she could see her Dad and cousin, I also know you are working on filling it up with some random bullshit. Which you better not because I am taking her to get away and see her family. That is what she needs right now, not more publicity." Emmett said, tossing Rosalie's phone to her after he was done.

"If I schedule it she has to show up." Rosalie said trying to find a way to schedule the events she had been working on.

"If you do, I swear I will put her in the car and drive to some secluded spa or some shit where they don't allow cell phones. And when I get back you can fire my ass, but she is getting that vacation." Emmett said before walking out the door.

Rosalie stood there for a moment shocked, no one ever talked back to her or went against her. She had to find a way to win, even if just partially. If she didn't she just knew no one would take her seriously anymore.

Meanwhile Alice was still putting together a little… gift for Bella. Something to remind her why she still did this, why she put up with the long hours, living out of a suitcase, and annoying overbearing managers. Something she hoped would bring her cousin back.

Just a few miles away Edward was getting ready for bed, knowing he had to be up at the ass crack of dawn to volunteer at the hospital. To say he didn't want to go would be a massive understatement. He hated hospitals. It wasn't the smell or even the work he was sure to have to do, though he was sure that would suck enough. It was the fact that to him, hospitals meant one thing. Death.

As he lay there staring at the ceiling he couldn't help but think of the last time he was in the hospital. He knew dwelling on that time would only bring nightmares, but he simply couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to that time.

He crawled out of bed the next morning at 5:30. Unable to lie there any longer. He had been up since just after 4, when he was jolted awake by his third nightmare of the night, and was not willing to go back to sleep once again. As he got ready he tried to keep his mind off the day to come.

At 6:30 he met his uncle in the kitchen so they could head out.

"You're actually up" his Carlisle said surprised, sure he was going to have to drag him out of bed.

"I told you I would be" Edward replied testily.

"Well, perhaps I had reason to question your sincerity on the matter. And loose the attitude. You should be happy you're not in jail" Carlisle said, already able to tell it was going to be a long day.

As Edward followed him out to the garage he tried to steel himself for the day to come.

For the next several hours Edward helped change bedpans, mop up vomit, and shuffle patients from to get x-ray's and MRI. By the time lunch came he was more than ready to sit down and get a smoke. But as the rest of the morning had gone as soon as he was able to sit down someone else needed to be taken to get an MRI.

"Edward, this is William, he needs a MRI. Thanks so much" nurse Maggie said, glaring at Edward.

As they were on their way up William decided to make small talk.

"So, how is the weather? I actually saw the sun out today. Through my window of course, still doesn't happen that often here." He said.

"Nope" Edward replied somewhat shortly. He wasn't trying to be rude but he just really wasn't in the mood to talk.

Realizing he wouldn't respond to small talk William decided to change directions. "So what did you do to land yourself this job?"

Upon being asked so blatantly, by a kid who couldn't be more than 9 no less, what he did, Edward faltered in his step. Recovering quickly he replied "what makes you think I did anything? Maybe I just like to help out."

"I don't think so. I've been here a while and I know what people look like who want to volunteer. They are always smiling trying to make your day better. Definitely not you, I think if you could you would run away from here screaming."

Edward shook his head laughing slightly, not so much because what William said was funny, but because it was completely true.

"True, I did do something but that doesn't mean I am going to tell you, and even if I was we don't really have time right now." He said as they arrived at their destination.

Knowing it was going to take several minutes Edward let the tech know he was going to get some food and that he would be back. Of course as luck would have it Carlisle saw him right as he was taking a break. He grabbed Edward by the elbow and pulled him into the stairwell.

"What the hell" Edward shouted.

"That is what I would like to know. You are supposed to be volunteering, helping out. Instead I find you lounging around in the cafeteria. I should have known you would screw this up too." Carlisle shouted back.

"For your information I was not 'lounging around' as you put it, I was simply grabbing a snack while I waited to take a patient back to their room. But you know what screw it I don't need to eat." Edward said, throwing his half eaten bag of chips away as he stormed back to the MRI area where William was just getting done.

As they were going back to his room William could tell that Edward's mood had become even darker and decided to try to get his mind focused elsewhere.

"So do you have to go back to the bedpans now?"

"God, I hope not. Why?" Edward asked, suspicious. He could just tell this kid was way too smart for his own good, or Edward's for that matter.

"Can you do me a favor?" William asked far too sweetly.

"What?" Edward was even more suspicious now.

"Play cards with me."

At this request Edward halted, unsure if the kid was serious or not, so he responded the only way he could at that time "huh?"

William simply laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Edward's face. When he was finally able to gain control he explained, "There is nothing on TV and I am soooo tired of it anyway. Plus do you know how boring it is to sit by yourself in a room day after day. Help a guy out here. Please?"

Edward stood there for a moment, contemplating. He knew he would probably get in trouble but for some strange reason he felt for this kid. While he didn't know what was wrong with him, he could tell it was something pretty bad.

"Fine, but fair warning, if we get found out and I get in trouble I'm blaming you." Edward said, as he started moving them along again.

"That's cool, everyone here either loves me or feels sorry for me. So you really don't need to worry."

With that they finally arrived at Williams's room, there were pictures decorating the walls and a few other personal touches, letting you know he wasn't just here for a couple days. Once William was situated he pulled out a deck of cards and began dealing, a silent agreement to not talk about the heavier stuff. So they started playing poker, jelly beans being the money for the day. Even though he was twice his age Edward found something peaceful about William's company.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was originally going to add a few more things this just felt like a good stopping point.**

** A few quick things. Still didn't get a review but I hate when people make that a stipulation to post chapters, but I do love reviews. Some of the characters are going to be different than the book, if you dont like how I am portraying them, I am sorry. Feel free to leave a review or send me a message, no huge flames please. If you have questions I would be more than happy to answer them, so long as it doesn't give away too much of the later story. That being said I hoped you liked seeing a slightly different Edward. Once again please review. I will try to get the next chapter out within about a week, no promises though.**

**AlantaMire**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I finally have another chapter up. I will let you read now but check out the author note at the bottom about the next chapter, which is already written. **

**Disclaimer: these lovely characters are not mine. They belong to SM. **

Isabella's schedule continued to be completely hectic over the next week. She had just finished her sound check and was getting ready for an interview before the show, an interview that was scheduled at the last minute. With her schedule so packed she was still unable to call Alice. Rosalie managed to add at least one more event in each city where they stopped. She knew she was supposed to get some time off to see her dad and Alice after her concert in Seattle next week, but with the way things were going recently she figured that wouldn't be happening, even though she desperately needed the time. Several times over the past few weeks she wondered why she even did this anymore.

So it was no surprise when Rosalie stepped into her room after her interview. She said that there were a few things she needed to sort out and that she would talk to her after the show.

As she was sitting in her dressing room waiting for the show to start, she was checking her email when a new one popped up from Alice. She knew she was due on stage at any moment but she needed to touch base with reality for just a few minutes. So she opened the email. The email only had one sentence, _They are why you do it,_ and several attachments. Though she would no doubt be late curiosity got the better of her and she started opening the attachments. The first was a letter.

_Isabella,_

_I am sure you get this all the time but I am a huge fan and I would like to say thank you. Your music has been such an inspiration. There are times the world or people really get to me and it helps to listen to music, especially yours. I can relate to so many of your songs and they have helped me get through some hard times. Thank you._

The next was another letter.

_Isabella,_

_You have been a great role model for my little girls. While there are other celebrities out there showing skin and making sex tapes, you show them that you can be a woman, hold your head high and be famous without that. Thank you for being someone they can look up to._

There were several other letters and a video. All about fans, fans who were touched by her music or looked up to her or were happy she was so genuine and real. By the time she was done going through the attachments she was in tears. Alice was able to look past all the bullshit and remind her why she did this.

As Emmett knocked on the door to get her she was just finishing wiping the last of her tears away. He saw her tears and was immediately worried.

"I'm fine, I promise lets go." He didn't push just kept a very close watch. As she stepped onto the stage that night she saw everything with fresh eyes. Even with all the hard times and busy schedule she was here because she loved music and loved her fans. She was beginning to forget that, thank god for her cousin. Showing her just what she needed to see, when she needed to see it most.

"Thank you all so much, you guys rock and I wouldn't be here without you." She yelled before running off stage. As the show ended everyone could all tell something had changed. She seemed to be more alive, instead of just going through the motions.

As she and Emmett got on the bus to head to the next city she saw Rosalie sitting there and knew she had more work to do. However the email was still in the back of her mind so she was doing better than she had in a while.

For several minutes they talked about the cities leading up to Seattle and the plans for those stops. As with the others something was added in each city. They finally began talking about Seattle.

"So you have your concert there on Friday night, following right after you will have a meet and greet with some fans." Rosalie said, looking nervously at Emmett, who was sitting close to them.

Emmett looked at her with a slight glare waiting to see what was going to happen. The silent exchange did not go unnoticed by Isabella, and she was wondering what the cause was. Before she had a chance to ask Rosalie continued, "I have added a small event late Saturday morning. I signed you up for some volunteer time at a local hospital, they have a children's center there that I thought you could visit." Rosalie continued to seem nervous as she spoke, however this assignment wasn't really bad at all. In fact, compared to what she was expecting, it had her excited. It had been a while since she did something that wasn't strictly for business purposes. And while this was no doubt in large part for publicity she was looking forward to being able to do something for others.

While she was excited for the work with children she was sure there was something else she was going to have to do, so she decided to just ask. "What's after that?"

"I set up appointments at a local spa for you and your cousin for Saturday evening and Sunday. I also set up tickets for the Mariners game Saturday night, and had a dinner arranged for Sunday night for you and your family." Rosalie said.

As Rosalie was speaking Bella's eyes continued to get bigger and bigger. Emmett had a small smile on his face, happy that Bella would get some time to rest and spend some time with her family.

Bella couldn't believe what she had just heard and had to make sure. "So you're saying after I do the volunteer work at the hospital, I actually get some time off? To just relax? No strings attached?" she asked.

Rosalie really didn't want to confirm it. There were so many other things that would be more beneficial for Isabella's career, but she knew she had to, because she knew Emmett was serious in his threat about taking Isabella away where she couldn't be reached and that was not going to happen if she could prevent it.

"Yes you will have most of Saturday and all of Sunday off. The bus will need to leave Sunday night though." Rosalie said.

"Okay. That's fine. I can do that." Bella said, ecstatic she was actually going to get some down time.

They quickly finished their conversation and Rosalie headed towards the back of the bus, getting a small smile and nod from Emmett, showing he was happy with the outcome.

As soon as Rosalie was behind a closed door Bella was out of her chair, jumping around and squealing so loud Emmett had to cover his ears. After a minute she stopped and turned to Emmett. "So how did you get her to agree to give me some time off?" she asked Emmett.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said too innocently. Bella just continued to stare knowing he would break down eventually.

He soon did, "I may have told her if she didn't give you the time off I would take you away to a secluded spa that didn't allow cell phones." He said with a large grin.

Bella looked at him with tears in her eyes before hugging him as tight as she could, "thank you, you're the best."

"You're welcome, though she wasn't supposed to schedule anything, at all."

"It's ok, you know I like working with kids. It will be good." She said backing away.

"If you say so, I will leave you alone now, I am sure you are dying to let your cousin know the plans. Goodnight." He said heading out the door, relieved to see her smiling again after so long.

As soon as he was out the door she dove for her phone to call her cousin.

When Alice picked up her ringing phone she was surprised to see it was her cousin calling, and a little worried.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Alice, guess what, guess what, guess what." Bella squealed into the phone, loud enough that Alice actually had to pull the phone away for a minute.

"What?" She asked, matching her cousin's tone with a smile on her face.

"So you know I have a concert in Seattle in a week, which of course you have a backstage pass for."

"Of course, otherwise we would so be having words" Alice tried to say sternly but hearing her cousin so excited had made her excited too.

"Of course, anyways, the morning after that I have a small charity thing at a local hospital. But then we have spa appointments that night and the next day." Bella said squealing again by the end.

"What, are you serious? I actually get to see you for more than a few minutes?" Alice said astonished that Bella had managed to get that much time off.

"Yes, I know I was shocked too, but apparently Emmett convinced Rosalie I needed the time. Thank god for that. So we have a day and a half to just relax and hang out. Isn't that awesome?" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes. But I do have a question; I thought you didn't like spas?" Alice asked, though she already knew the answer.

Bella paused before answering. "Well not normally, but I do just need some time to relax, which this will allow and it will be a quiet place where we can just catch up. I can get some much needed time with my sis. That's what's most important."

"Well then it sounds perfect. I can't wait." She said as she heard Bella yawn on the other end of the line. "And I will take that as my cue to hang up and let you get some rest."

"But I still wanted to talk some more."

"We can talk later, you need your rest and so do I." Alice said sternly.

"Fine, I will try to call you earlier tomorrow." Bella said then paused for a moment before continuing, "hey, Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the email, I really needed it." Bella said, crying slightly.

"You're welcome. I know you love your work I just figured I could help you remember why. I'm glad it helped." Alice said, trying to refrain from crying after hearing Bella.

"I don't think you realize how much it helped. Everyone could see the difference, even if they didn't say so. Thank you for keeping me grounded, I don't think I could do this without you." Bella said sincerely.

Alice was unsure what to say, hearing the emotion in her cousin's voice, so she settled for the simplest answer. "You're welcome. Now go get some sleep."

"I will, love you, sis."

"Love you too, sis" Alice said before hanging up.

She put her phone down with tears in her eyes. She was glad her email had helped. She turned to see that it was nearly midnight now and knew she needed her sleep if she was going to get through tomorrow at school. Just one more day then it was the weekend, she reminded herself.

The next morning as she was eating breakfast Charlie stopped her. "Have you talked to Bella lately?"

"Yeah last night, actually."

"So did she tell you about the plans for next weekend?" He asked

"Yeah?" Alice replied confused. "How did you know, did she call you too?"

Charlie chuckled lightly. "No not yet. Her manager actually called me to tell explain what was happening."

"Oh, so what are you doing? Cause last night Bella said that we were going to a spa and I figured you wouldn't want to go?"

"No I think I will stick with my plans. I am going to the Mariner's game with her body guard."

"That's good." Alice said, glad Charlie wouldn't be bored this weekend. Then another thought crossed her mind, "are you gonna interrogate Emmett?"

"Well… I gotta make sure my baby girl is safe and since I can't see for myself and won't get a straight answer out of her, he is the best option. And we will have several hours to chat." Charlie said grinning at the end.

"You know she just doesn't want you worrying." Alice said.

"Yeah, well it comes with the job description. So I'm always gonna worry about my little girls." He said, grabbing his belt and walking towards the door as Alice gave him a confused look. "Both of them." He finished, messing Alice's hair before stepping out the door.

As she pulled up to school Alice still had a smile on her face from her conversation with Charlie. It was good to know that he cared for her, more than that, he saw her as another daughter.

While the morning at school was bad as always, it didn't bother Alice nearly as much as normal. Until just before lunch when she overheard a conversation that made her blood run cold.

"Yeah daddy got us front row seats and backstage passes to meet Isabella. Can you believe it." Tanya gushed, causing Alice to freeze. "I just know we are going to be great friends right away, and she can introduce me to all the cute celebrities she knows. Plus I can give her my demo tape."

Tanya and her gang had just come up to Alice. "Oh look it's the loser. Did you hear I like get to meet Isabella? That's like your ring tone on your phone, right. I know you just wish you were me. Too bad you're like too pathetic, otherwise maybe you could be friends with her too." Tanya said, looking at her, considering. "No she would totally see what a loser you are. I mean who would like, want you around." Tanya and her friends laughed, walking away.

Though she knew that Tanya didn't know what the hell she was talking about, the words still stung a little. Not to mention if Tanya really did have backstage passes, she would have to hide. She knew Bella would never make her, but she really didn't want to deal with Tanya and her hags.

She went around to the back of the school, avoiding the cafeteria.

She wasn't really surprised to see Edward leaning against the wall, flask in one hand, the other bringing a cigarette away from his mouth.

"Those are bad for you" Alice said, earning a scathing look from Edward. "Just sayin"

"Whatever, so why are you disturbing me today?" he asked.

"Same reason as always." She replied

"I thought they weren't bothering you as much today?" he asked, surprising Alice that he noticed. She quickly shook off the surprise to respond.

"They weren't, and then I heard them talking about a concert and…" she paused, wondering what to say that wouldn't give anything away or make her seem crazy, but she couldn't come up with anything. "Never mind, just had to get away from them."

"Are you talking about that damn Isabella concert? Jesus Christ, what the hell is with you girls, you all act like she walks on water or something. When in reality she is just another trashy little bitch who slept her way to a record contract." He said, not noticing the death glare he was getting from Alice.

He heard her move but wasn't really paying attention, so the very hard slap to the face he received the next second, came as a shock to say the least. "What the fuck, Alice."

"You are an asshole and a prick and you don't know what the hell you are talking about." Alice screamed, pissed off that someone would talk about her cousin that way.

"Excuse me, what the hell do you know? You've never met her. She is just like all those people you hate so much in the cafeteria. Why the hell are you defending that little slut?" He yelled back.

Even though he was a little more prepared this time, the next slap still hurt. "You don't know anything Cullen. Screw you." Alice yelled, wishing she could say more but not wanting to give anything away. She then stalked to the office to go home sick.

Edward stood there shocked for several minutes. He had been able to make Alice annoyed for fun and occasionally upset on accident, but he had never seen her pissed off. And damn did that hurt. He was going to have a hand print on his cheek for sure. He was surprised she was so strong with how little she was. But what he really didn't understand was why she got pissed now, over some stupid celebrity that she had no connection to. It just made no sense.

For the rest of the school day he got several comments about the red mark on his face. Tanya tried to ask if he needed her to make it better, but he had no interest in what she was offering, which she didn't seem to understand.

When Edward got home his uncle was there, unfortunately. He went to the kitchen hoping to grab a quick drink but got stopped on the way out.

"What happened to your face?" Carlisle inquired.

"Nothing" Edward replied shortly.

Carlisle looked at him for a moment before continuing. "Okay, fine. So you know you have volunteer hours tomorrow, Tuesday and Thursday at the hospital next week. Then next Saturday I am helping a colleague in Seattle so you will be volunteering at the hospital up there. Understand?"

"Yeah I got it. Can I go up to my room now?"

"Be ready to leave at 6:30 tomorrow morning." Carlisle said.

Edward didn't say another word as he walked up to his room, where he stayed the rest of the night. Though he had been doing volunteer work for several days now, he still wasn't able to sleep the night before he had to go to the hospital. That night wasn't much different, except now he also had the mystery of why Alice slapped him, twice, to keep him up. He didn't really want friends or anyone close but considering she was about the only person he could talk to without getting completely pissed off, it might suck if she was no longer willing to talk to him.

He was once again downstairs in the kitchen, waiting for his uncle the next morning.

His morning at the hospital started slow and miserable. He only had about an hour and a half left when he was told to take William to yet another MRI.

"Finally someone who doesn't look all sorry for me." William exclaimed as Edward started pushing him along.

"Yeah well that's a little hard when I don't know what is wrong with you." Edward replied.

"Cancer, it sucks, but it sucks even worse when people look at you with pity, like your life is so sorry and already over." William said. Edward didn't reply. Not really knowing what to say. He knew those looks, not that he ever had cancer, but he was all too familiar with that look.

They made it to the MRI and back to Williams's room without speaking again. Finally William broke the silence "Hey Edward?"

Edward looked up but didn't say anything. "What happened to your face, it kinda looks almost red?"

"Still?" Edward asked going to look in the mirror. "Jesus. Never piss that woman off again." He said to himself.

"So who'd you piss off? Looks like they got you good?" William asked.

"Just a… a girl."

"A girl?" William asked with a gleam in his eye that Edward didn't like. "A girlfriend perhaps?"

Edward couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "No not a girlfriend. Just a girl, not really a friend even, more of an acquaintance."

"Wow you must of really pissed her off then, what did you do."

"Just said something she didn't like it."

"What did you say" William asked.

"Nothing important" Edward replied trying to get off the topic.

"Well it must have been important to her if she slapped you." William concluded wisely.

"Yeah, well. Maybe I can fix it later. For now I've got to go. My rides probably here." Edward said avoiding the subject.

"Yeah ok. Hey next time try to stop by sooner so we can play cards again. Please." William asked with a pout.

Edward chuckled and nodded, walking out the door.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. I will make no excuses for how long this took. I have however finished the next chapter. That being said, I am going to bargain for reviews. If I get less than 5 (0-4) I will post the chapter in one week (tuesday nov. 20). If I get between 5-9 reviews I will post the chapter this friday (nov. 16). If I reach 10 reviews I will post it as soon as I have internet access. I am not going to say review or I won't post, just I will post sooner if you review. I am also working on the following chapter, where edward and bella will meet.**

**Thank you for reading. Once again sorry for the long wait. Next chapter max of one week away. Have a good day.**

**AlantaMire**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I didn't get any reviews, but I would like to thank the those who added this story to their alerts.**

**I would like to say that these chapters are for the most part unedited. I have no beta (would love one) so it is just me and I know my grammar sometimes sucks. That being said, I still hope you enjoy the story. Please read autors note at bottom.**

**Disclaimer: not my characters.**

It was just two days before the Seattle concert. Two days before she would be able to see her dad and Alice for the first time in over 8 months. Two days till she had a little time to actually relax. She was so excited she could barely contain herself.

Since she found out that she was going to be able to relax with her cousin she had been practically bouncing off the walls and it was only getting worse the closer they got to the show. Occasionally the band or other members of the tour would look at her and just laugh. The girl they were seeing now was so different than what many of them were used to they weren't sure how else to react.

She had just finished her sound check and bounced off the stage to go relax. She was so lost in her world she didn't notice her lead guitarist following her till she got to her room and Emmett pointed him out.

"Oh hey Sam, what's up?" she asked.

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah sure." She replied. Emmett just clapped Sam on the back and walked down the hall. Bella led the way into her room backstage and sat on one sofa gesturing for Sam to sit on another.

"Well, um…" Sam began, fidgeting with his hands.

His nervous fidgeting was making Bella nervous too. "Sam what's going on?"

He continued to fidget nervously for another moment before seeming to find his resolve. "Well you know Emily, my wife, is pregnant." Bella nodded in response urging him to continue. "Well about a week and a half ago she went into early labor." At this Bella gasped, she didn't know exactly when Emily was due but knew it was not for at least a few months. Way too early to have the baby.

Sam continued quickly, seeing the worried look on Bella's face. "She's okay now, they were able to stop the labor. But, um, the thing is she has to be on bed rest from now on and she needs someone there most of the time and um…. I talked to the record label and everything and I am leaving tomorrow. I am so sorry but I just know that I can't leave her like that and…."

"Sam, it's okay. I wish you would have told me sooner, I'm sorry I haven't noticed. I'm sure this has been bothering you and I am sorry for not paying more attention. As for needing to leave, you should be with your wife. I know you love touring, and you seem worried about leaving us but I promise I understand. Just like everyone else."

"I knew you would, I just didn't want to add anymore stress at first, then I saw you happy for the first time in months and I didn't want to ruin that. But seeing as I am leaving tomorrow, I figured I needed to tell you."

"I wish you wouldn't have worried about me but thank you. I hope everything goes well." Bella said not sure what else she could say. "Now let's get ready for this show tonight. Then you get to go home and make midnight runs for Ben & Jerry's." Bella continued trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah" Sam whispered with a small content smile on his face as he left the room.

After Sam left Bella simply stared in the mirror. She used to always be able to read people well, especially those she was around more often. The fact that Sam was dealing with something so major, and she failed to notice really bothered her.

"Hey, it's about time for your people to get here. You doing ok?" Emmett asked as he joined her.

She looked at him through the mirror. "I've been really selfish lately, haven't I?" she asked, nervous for the answer.

"No, you've been preoccupied." He answered. She was unable to look at him for very long, so he spoke again. "Look I know you. You're probably beating yourself up right now for missing the signs of what was going on. But the truth is he was trying really hard to not let you know." Emmett said.

"why?"

"Because everyone here knows how run down you've been lately. He also knew that telling you would only add to your stress. You care about everyone on this tour, which is good, but sometimes you need to focus on yourself and he knew that telling you would only make you worry about something you couldn't control. He was trying to protect you." Emmett explained.

"He shouldn't worry about protecting me. I can handle… things." She said, defending herself.

"I know that, so does he. That doesn't mean that we are going to stop trying to protect you. You have a family on the road, and family takes care of their own. Get used to it, chica." Emmett said earning a small smile from Bella. They were interrupted then by her hair dressers and makeup artists, so Emmett took that as his cue to leave, but not before she gave him something to do.

After the concert she gathered everyone in the holding room to take a picture and make an announcement.

"As I am sure you all know by now, our fabulous lead guitarist, Sam Uley will be leaving us in the morning. I am also sure we wish it was for different reasons, but I would still like to celebrate his time with us." She said, as Emmett brought two large cakes in. "I would like to say thank you for all you have done and I wish you and Emily and your baby all the best. You be safe and take care of your family back home. Your road family will truly miss you." she finished looking at Emmett, while everyone else around her cheered.

They finished the night telling jokes and stories of Sam's time on the road. Before she left for the night she said one final goodbye to Sam.

"I want to hear when you guys have that baby."

"You will, and thank you. You be safe too, Bella."

She went back to her hotel ready to head to Seattle in the morning.

It had finally arrived the night of the Seattle concert. She was done with her sound check and was just waiting for her dad and cousin to get there. She was so happy and nervous she couldn't sit still. Finally the door to her dressing room opened, revealing her family. She stood there for a moment, unable to believe she was finally seeing them again. Finally she and Alice launched toward each other at the same moment.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're finally here." Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, I thought this day would never come." Alice said, crying as well.

When they pulled back, Bella looked up at her dad, causing more tears to stream down her face as she moved to hug him. "Daddy."

"Hey baby girl." He said, choking up. He wasn't one to normally show emotions, but seeing his daughter so emotional truly got to him.

"Thank you for coming." She said as she pulled away.

"You know you don't have to thank me, you're my daughter of course I came." He replied.

They were interrupted by a knock.

"Sorry but we really need to get you ready." Her assistant, Angela, said.

"Well that's my cue, see you after." Charlie said, kissing her on the forehead then turning to leave.

"Can Alice stay?" Bella asked, when she got no objections she drug Alice into the room while Emmett led Charlie away.

Bella was getting her hair fixed while she and Alice talked. Alice was suddenly very quiet, which caused Bella to worry. "Hey what's up?"

"You know those girls I told you about at my school?"

"The ones who treat you like crap?" Alice nodded. "Yeah, what about them?"

"They have backstage passes for tonight." Alice whispered. "So I might disappear for a while later."

"What, Alice you don't have to. I would much rather you be around than them."

"I know I don't have to. I just want to leave this as uncomplicated as possible. And I figure the best way to do that is to just not be there." She knew Bella was about to interrupt so she kept going first. "I know you hate that but if they find out I know you they are going to either give me shit or try to use me to get close to you and I just… it's just easier if they don't know."

"Okay. I just hate that you feel like you have to keep this a total secret. I mean I don't want the whole world knowing, and have paparazzi bothering you, but isn't there someone you could talk to. One friend, you know someone you can bitch to when I don't call or when the tabloids start talking shit" Isabella asked, joking at the end, earning a small smile from Alice.

"No, I don't really have any friends. No one wants to go against the queen bee and risk being the subject of the torment." Alice explained

"No one, there has to be at least one person. What about that guy, the not bad, bad boy. What was his name…? Edward, what about him?"

"I am not telling that stupid prick." Alice exclaimed.

"Okay, last I checked you were sorta acquaintance – friends what happened?" Bella asked, surprised by Alice's outburst.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, I know something happened just tell me." Bella begged. Alice gave her the look, the look that let her know it had to do with Isabella. "Just tell me, I'll be fine, I promise."

"Well… he may have said something, and I may... or may not have, slapped him… twice. And there may have been an argument." Alice said, not looking at Bella.

"What the hell did he say that made you slap him… twice at that? And please don't try to sugarcoat it."

"It was right after I heard Tanya talking about the concert tickets, and then she was being her nasty self to I went out behind the school and he was there. At first it was fine then I mentioned about a concert and he figured out which one I was talking about and he said some nasty things about you." Alice finished in a huff, leaving out just what he said which did not go unnoticed by Bella.

"Just what did he say, and don't try to tell me you don't remember, I know you better than that." Bella warned.

"I had just mentioned Tanya and the concert and he said 'Jesus Christ, what the hell is with you girls, you all act like she walks on water or something. When in reality she is just another trashy little bitch who slept her way to a record contract.' So I slapped him. Then he called you a slut when we were arguing so I slapped him again" Alice told her reluctantly.

"Alice you know he's not the only one who thinks those things. I mean you know they aren't true, so why did you get so mad?" Bella asked.

"Because they aren't true, but people still spew that shit like they know you. And I know there are other people who say the same shit and if I meet them I will be sure to slap them too. He just happened to be there and catch me at a bad time. Plus I don't want to be friends with someone who thinks that about you."

"Well thank you for defending me. Now it is time for a concert. Let's go." Bella said, getting them on a lighter topic.

The concert that night was one of the best. The crowd was amazing, she had her family there and she was going to be able to relax tomorrow. Life was amazing.

The concert ended and Emmett met her off stage. She looked around for Alice and her dad but didn't see them.

"Angela took them back to your room, they will meet you there." Emmett informed her. She wasn't really surprised by the news, just disappointed. She would happily introduce Alice as her family to the people who had been tormenting Alice for years.

She moved to where the meet and greet was taking place and started to sign autographs and take pictures with fans. There was one group that was being rude acting like they were better than the others there. She finally made it to them.

"Hi" the leader said. "I'm Tanya, it's so good to finally meet you." She said, as if they had known each other some other way and were just meeting face to face.

"Hi, nice to meet you as well." Isabella said, having to fake a smile for the first time that night.

"The concert was so great. You are just so talented. But of course you know that. I mean how could you not." Tanya rambled.

"Thank you" Isabella replied, not really sure what else to say. At that point a little girl in pig tails came up to her asking for an autograph. Before she could do anything Tanya snapped at the girl.

"Excuse you, don't you see we are talking here. You stupid little brat. Go away and leave us alone, nobody wants you here especially not Isabella." Tanya bit at the little girl. Before she could correct Tanya the little girl ran away with tears in her eyes. "God stupid little kids." Tanya said.

"excuse me, I don't know who you think you are to speak for me like that, you do not know me and I would most certainly be around that little girl than you." Bella said icily.

"What, but she was just a stupid little girl." Tanya said shocked that Isabella would say such a thing.

"Firstly just because she is little doesn't make her stupid, secondly I happen to want fans like her around. Goodbye" Bella said before walking away to find the little girl, ignoring Tanya calling her name.

She turned to Emmett who was next to her, "call Angela and have her bring me a backpack filled with merchandise." He quickly did as he was asked.

They found the little girl and her family just about to walk out the main exit. She called out to stop them and noticed the little girl still crying lightly and her parents looking very mad.

"Hi, I am so sorry for what happened back there." She said to the parents, and then turned to the little girl. "Hi, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella. What's your name?"

"Amelia"

"That's a very pretty name. I'm sorry that girl back there was mean to you. She was very wrong when she said I didn't want you there. I am very happy you came to see the concert."

"But she's your friend."

"No I just met her tonight, like a lot of other people. Like I just met you tonight. But you want to know a secret?" Amelia just nodded. "I like you lots better than her." At this Amelia smiled.

Angela walked up to her then handing her a back pack. "She shouldn't have said those things and I am very sorry she upset you. I wish I could go back and make it better but I can't. I do have a backpack with a bunch of goodies in it, would you like that?" Amelia nodded again.

"Okay how about I sign the backpack? Should I put to Amelia?" Bella asked.

"Amy, everyone calls me Amy."

"Amy it is then." Bella said signing the backpack with her stage name. She then looked in the bag to see what else was in there. Upon seeing a poster she pulled it out. "Would you like me to sign this too?"

"Yes please." On the poster she signed not only her stage name but her preferred, shortened name as well.

"Here you go" Bella said handing the bag to the girl's father.

"Bella?" Amy called.

"Yes?"

"Can I take a picture with you, please" Amy asked nervously.

"Of course." Bella went over to the Amy. "First let's get rid of these tears. It's a picture you have to smile. Tears are only allowed if you're laughing really hard"

Bella then took several pictures with the girl. A few even had her parents or Emmett looking all tough.

Before the family left the mom stopped to talk to Bella. "Thank you"

"For what"

"For being the young woman my daughter thought you were. Not who that other girl thought you were."

"You don't need to thank me for that. I am truly sorry that she had that bad impression of me even for a short time. I really do wish I could rewind time and change it." Bella said sincerely.

"I know, I am just glad my daughter looks up to such a genuine person. It doesn't always seem like there are a lot out there." Amy's mom said before leaving.

After that Bella simply didn't have the energy to go back to the meet and greet so she retreated to her room, where Alice and her dad were waiting. Upon entering the room she went straight to the couch and collapsed.

"That girl from your class, what's her name again?" Bella asked.

"Tanya." Alice answered suspiciously.

"And what does she look like?"

"Strawberry blond hair, skinny, lots of makeup, normally skimpy clothes. Why?" Alice inquired.

"Yep that was here. Total bitch."

"Isabella" Charlie scolded her, while Alice snickered. "That is not nice to say about someone."

"What she is. She sent a little girl running in tears just because she asked for an autograph while I was speaking to her. And when I say little girl, I mean little, like 7 years old. She told the girl I didn't want her there. So yeah, sorry dad but she's a bitch."

Charlie was at a loss of what to say, so Alice stepped up. "She really is horrible Uncle Charlie. She thinks she is better than everyone else."

"Fine, fine. But I don't want to hear either of you talking like that anymore. Even if it may be true." Charlie scolded them both gently.

Before they could talk anymore Emmett stopped by to take them to the hotel for the night.

As she crawled into bed, Bella felt relieved that she had a short day tomorrow and that her family was there to share it with her.

**A/N: I am still working on the next chapter. I hope to have it posted by Friday, if not then, no later than next Tuesday, I promise. **

**The next chapter will mostly focus on Edward but it should also be where Edward and Bella meet.**

**I know that I have taken forever in the past to update. I am sorry for that. From here on out I am going to try and update at least once a week, I stress the word try. I am going to finish this story. I am still writing the chapters but I have a rather detailed outline (so I know where this story is going) and there are certain important pieces of the story that I have already written, so it will get finished. Thank you all for reading. Please review. **

**AlantaMire**


	8. Chapter 7

**I suck. This was supposed to be out months ago but I got busy. No more excuses. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the publically recognizable characters.**

Life in Forks had been worse than usual for the past week. At least for Edward. He went to school, dealing with teachers who hated him and students, most who were afraid of him and looked at him with disgust, then there were the ones who wanted the in with the bad boy. Normally at lunch Alice would come to the back of the gym and bug him. But she hadn't been there since last Friday. What surprised him most is that he missed her, she was the only one at school that treated him like a normal person. Not that he was about to admit to anyone that he kind of liked having her around, hell he wasn't really even admitting it to himself. He was simply noticing the only thing to change this week, Alice ignoring him, which might have made it worse.

His school day was almost over, then he would be heading back to the hospital to volunteer. His hope was that he could sneak off to play cards with William. Though the kid was half his age he was about the only one that didn't annoy the shit out of Edward after just a minute or two, plus he had promised to try when they saw each other Tuesday.

As he was gathering books from his locker Tanya cornered him. "Hey there, bad boy." She tried to purr. "You know my parents are gone tonight, I'll be all alone at my house. Maybe you can stop by. We could have some fun. Just the two of us."

"No thanks" he answered, ignoring her and turning away only to find she had blocked his path.

"Oh, come on" she said, pushing her body closer to his and running a finger down his chest. "We could have such a great time, all alone, in such a big house with so many rooms" she continued, attempting to be seductive but failing miserably

"No thanks, not interested." He replied coldly, stepping away.

"What do you mean not interested" Tanya asked in shock. "Everyone is interested in this." She said, motioning to her body.

"Then go ask someone else, because I'm not." He said, slamming his locker and walking away.

"Yeah well don't come running to me when you change your mind Cullen" Tanya screamed after him.

He shook his head as he walked outside to get in his aunts car.

As they drove Esme tried to make conversation. "So how was school, anything interesting happen?"

Edward just shrugged. Not in the mood to talk.

"Well, we started a new book at book club. _The Hunger Games_, not our normal type of book, but one of the ladies told her daughter she would read if to see if it was appropriate. So now we all get to read the book." Esme rambled, trying to get some response out of him. When he was still unresponsive, she let the silence take over.

As they were pulling up to the hospital she spoke again. "I told a friend of mine I would help her with some baking for her son in the military. So I won't be able to pick you up you'll need to get a ride from Carlisle. Okay"

"Yeah" he said.

As she drove away Esme once again wondered where she had gone wrong. She knew that he wasn't a bad person, regardless of what anyone else said. She just didn't know how to bring out the man he truly was. The one thing she did know is that she couldn't give up. There were days it was hard to hold on, but she knew if she gave up, that was it, and she couldn't do that to him.

Walking into the hospital Edward tried to ignore all the stares and looks of contempt. By now he was used to it. He had been dealing with it every day for a couple years now, but that didn't mean he ever got completely used to it.

As he reached the reception desk to check in he saw that Mrs. Stanley was the one working, the woman who hated him more than any of the others. Apparently just a few months ago she saw a boy sneaking out of her daughter's room, and Jessica not wanting to get her sort of boyfriend and captain of the football team in trouble said it was Edward. So the way she saw it Edward was the one corrupting her innocent daughter.

He signed the volunteer form and began to walk away. "So who's life are you planning on destroying today" he heard Mrs. Stanley call after him. He turned back ready with a reply, but after a second decided it wasn't worth it. The one time he had replied to her snide remark Carlisle had heard and he had to spend the rest of the day cleaning bed pans.

As he made his way through his shift it was starting to seem like he wasn't going to see William. Carlisle seemed hell bent on making sure to give Edward the most menial tasks, or sticking him with patients that seemed to enjoy his misery. Finally as his shift ended he went to go find Carlisle.

He found him in his office working still and not looking anywhere near done. As he knocked Carlisle looked up. "I'm done with my shift but Esme said I needed to catch a ride with you."

Carlisle looked confused for a moment before it seemed to click. "That's right she has her book club. Well I've got some paperwork to finish up. Can you stay out of trouble for an hour or so" Carlisle asked looking skeptical.

"Yes. Just page me or something when you're ready to go." Edward answered leaving before either one of them could say anything more.

As he was approaching William's room he got stopped by the nurse. "You came?" he asked seeming surprised. He looked at the clock then back to Edward. "William said your shift ended at 5 o'clock."

"It does but I have to wait for my uncle so I figured I would try to keep my promise to try and come play cards" Edward replied, not sure how to act around Williams nurse. He didn't seem to completely hate him but he didn't really trust people.

"Well try not to get him too excited, he need to be able to sleep later."

Edward nodded before walking to William's room. As he entered William looked surprised.

"What I told you I would try to come by" Edward replied to the dumbfounded look on Williams face.

William looked at the clock before answering "yeah but you were supposed to be off 15 minutes ago,"

"I was off, but I have to wait for Carlisle anyway. So I figured I would finally keep my promise."

William looked confused for one more second before his face broke out in a smile. "Sweet. So the cards are in the drawer, can you grab them? Oh and the candy."

Edward did as he was asked as William got into a better position to play cards. Pulling the table up to the bed Edward asked "So what are we playing and what's the candy for?"

"The game is Texas hold'em and the candy is our betting money. Skittles are worth 1, m&ms are worth 5, and the peanut m&ms are worth 25" William answered, surprising Edward enough to make him pause. "Come on don't just stand there we don't have all day." William urged as Edward still didn't move. Edward finally put the candy on the table to split up and began shuffling the cards. As he looked at William laying in the hospital bed he decided to go easy on him.

"So what ever happened with that girl who wasn't a girlfriend?" William asked as Edward started shuffling.

"Nothing." Edward replied, not wanting to go into detail.

"Oh come on, please I am stuck in a hospital all day. The least you could do is give me some good gossip."

Edward paused in his dealing. Seeing the pleading look on William's face, he couldn't ignore him for some reason, plus it was still bothering him and he had no one else to talk to. He spoke as he continued to deal, "Seriously, nothing. She is still ignoring me. Though she does give me these scathing looks sometimes. I swear to you if looks could kill I would be six feet under 10 times over."

"Maybe you should try to apologize" William suggested.

"What, why? She is the one who slapped me. I don't even know why. She just got all upset about some celebrity."

"Which one"

"Isabella"

"Oh I like her." William exclaimed, causing Edward to give a disbelieving look. "What? Don't look at me like that. I have a lot of time on my hands in here and not much to do so I listen to music."

"God why does everyone have to love that bitch" Edward cried out before he could stop himself. "Crap, forget I said that."

"No. And one: if you said that to Alice that may be why she slapped you, you shouldn't call people names, especially if you don't know them. Two: I don't love her but I like her music a lot, it helps me. Three: she really doesn't seem like a bitch, I could be wrong but I don't think I am." William said in a very serious voice that had Edward thinking for some reason.

"Ok, I'll consider it. But for now let's get back to the game. I don't want to take all your candy just because you're distracted." Edward said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh I'm not too worried about that. Eights full of aces. What you got?" William asked with a not so innocent smile on his face.

"Alright kid you got lucky. New deal" Edward said unable to believe this kid had beat him.

Just over an hour later Edward was sitting with only a few skittles and m&ms wondering exactly how William had managed to hustle him. As Edward was getting ready to deal the next hand the nurse, Brandon, came in with Williams dinner. "Ah come on, I was just about to take the last of the candy from him" William exclaimed, making Edward laugh.

"I am sure you were, however that is going to have to wait for another day. Besides next time you can make him bring his own, that way you aren't just winning your own candy back" Brandon said clearing off his table for dinner.

"Well technically I was winning your candy a second time." William said nonchalantly. Making Brandon pause in his task and Edward laugh even harder. As they looked back at William he had a very innocent look on his face, the one that made Edward and Brandon realize the kid knew exactly what he was doing.

"That's it, next time I tell just what kind of card shark you are." Brandon said jokingly getting back to work.

"Go ahead they won't believe you." William said matter of fact, looking rather glum.

"Exactly why is that a bad thing" asked Edward, trying to cheer him up.

William just shrugged at first. "It's not, I guess. I just wish someone would believe that I'm more than just a kid with cancer. I wish they would stop looking at me like I'm so weak." He explained, trying to hold back tears.

Before anyone could respond Edwards phone rang. He picked it up without looking already know who it was going to be. "Hello."

"Where are you? You were supposed to meet me downstairs 20 minutes ago." Carlisle replied perturbed.

"I thought you were going to page me or something when you were ready." Edward answered continuing before Carlisle could. "I'll be down there in a minute. Bye." He said then quickly hung up.

Before he left he turned back to William. "Hey, look at it this way, if they think you don't know how to play poker, you get lots of candy. But next time be prepared, because believe me you are going down. I'm not falling for that innocent look anymore." Edward told him, ruffling his hair as he left. Making William smile in spite of himself.

A short time later Edward was riding home with Carlisle. Though he just wanted to be left alone Carlisle had other ideas. "Where were you today?"

"At the hospital. The same place as you" Edward replied snappily.

"You know that's not what I meant. Where did you go while I was finishing my work?" Carlisle inquired further.

"Why does it matter? I wasn't getting into trouble or causing any problems?" Edward asked avoiding the question.

"Dammit Edward, why can't you just answer. Were you up visiting Mr. Hamilton again?" Edward's non answer was confirmation enough for Carlisle. "I told you not to go near that boy anymore. You are going to be a bad influence on him."

"Really. I'm going to be a bad influence. You've never seen me with him for more than 30 seconds and yet you somehow know I am going to be a bad influence?" Edward questioned getting angry.

"That child needs stability and relaxation. Neither of which you would be good at providing."

"Maybe what that child, William, needs is to be treated like a normal kid. Instead of having everyone look at him with pity, like he's already dead. And as far as you telling me not to go near him, I'll stay away when I'm working since I have to answer to you. But if I'm not working, unless his doctor or parents or nurses tell me to stay away then I will go visit him if I damn well please." Edward yelled getting out of the car and storming inside past Esme.

"Edward" Esme called after him with no response. Turning to Carlisle she continued "what in the world was that all about?"

"I told him to stay away from one of the patients and he got pissed" Carlisle explained.

"Why, did the patient complain about something" Esme asked worried.

"No, but he is a young boy and he does not need Edwards negative influence" Carlisle explained. He turned back to see Esme nearly in tears. "Esme I know it's upsetting. But remember we have to do this for him. Hopefully…"

"You think I'm upset with him?" she asked. At Carlisle's confused look she continued. "You told him he wasn't allowed to try and help a young boy because he will be a bad influence."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything. You're telling me there haven't been any complaints from the boy or the hospital staff. Not one, but you are still condemning him. Maybe he is helping this boy."

"Esme, I know you love him and want to think the best. But he is going to bring that boy down, just like he does everyone else."

"Maybe. Or maybe not."

"Esme, you can't just keep closing your eyes and ignoring it every time he does something wrong."

"I'm not ignoring anything. I know that he has been in trouble and done some stupid things. And I know he needs to be punished and take responsibility for those actions. What I will not accept is people trying to punish him for something he hasn't done" Esme said in tears before walking off.

Edward stood in the middle of the stairs, wondering how his aunt could still have any faith in him. Knowing he didn't deserve it, and wondering what he could do to deserve it.

The following day at school he had decided to try and apologize to Alice. Though he still wasn't quite sure what for. However he didn't see her all day. Meanwhile half of the school was abuzz with talk about the Isabella concert that night, especially Tanya. By the end of the day he had lost track of how many times Tanya and her groupies said they were going to be best friends with Isabella. After hearing about her all day he was no longer in the mood to apologize to Alice.

However after school, as Esme picked him up, he was reminded why he had wanted to apologize in the first place.

When they arrived home, as Edward took his things inside, he saw his aunt get to work in the garden. Deciding it was time to do something for her he went outside to join her.

"Need some help" he asked nervously.

Surprised Esme looked up. Seeing how nervous he looked she chose to let the questions go for now and simply accepted the help. "Sure why don't you go get the big bag of fertilizer out of the garage. And don't forget some extra gloves" she called after him.

A few hours later Carlisle pulled into the drive as Edward and Esme were finishing up. As he approached them he asked "what's going on here?"

"Edward was just helping me with some yard work" Esme replied, before Edward could become defensive. She could see that Carlisle was suspicious and about to question Edwards's motives so she decided to change the topic. "Well we worked so late how about we order pizza for dinner. Yeah, great. Edward why don't you go clean up."

As Edward walked away Carlisle questioned Esme. "Why was he helping you? What did he want?"

"I am not sure why he offered to help but I don't think he wants anything." Esme replied.

"He always wants something. He doesn't offer to help unless there is something he stands to gain."

"Well maybe this time was different." Esme defended. "And don't you dare roll your eyes at me. I know his history but he was out here helping me for almost 3 hours and didn't ask for a single thing. So until that changes I am going to have faith in him. And you aren't going to interrogate him about it, understand."

Looking at his wife, Carlisle could tell she was serious. So he just nodded his head and went to order dinner.

After a very silent and awkward dinner Carlisle decided to address another issue. "Don't forget we need to leave early in the morning." Edward simply nodded. "The hospital is a lot bigger up there so I need you to pay attention tomorrow. I am not going to have time to chaperone you."

"I got it. Get up early, do as I'm told, don't get lost or wander off. Anything else or may I be excused?" Edward asked shortly.

"Go ahead and get ready for bed. Sleep well" Esme replied before Carlisle could.

As he went to bed Carlisle and Esme continued talking.

"I know you don't trust him, and I understand why. But he's been trying lately. You know he has. Please just try not to punish him for things he hasn't done yet" Esme pleaded.

Looking at Esme he knew he would do anything for her. "I'll try. It's just hard. We've given him so many chances and he just always messes up again."

"I know he has in the past. But he's never tried this hard before. Please."

"I'll try." Carlisle promised as he helped Esme clean up.

**Once again sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed it. I will let you know that Bella and Edward will meet next chapter. **

**Please read and review.**

** I would like to let you all know I did turn off the anonmys reviews because I was getting several that were extremely rude. I don't mind criticism, what I do mind is people telling me how much they hate my work and just general rudeness with no real critique, I especially dislike it when you do so annonomysly. I do like to hear what people think, but I would very much like it if you would be constructive if there are things you don't like.**

**Thanks so much AlantaMire**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I suck. I am sorry this has taken so long. Won't make you wait any longer. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters of the series belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Once again Edward woke up in the early morning hours without the help of an alarm clock. Rolling over and seeing the time he realized it would be pointless to try and go back to sleep. It normally took him at least an hour to fall back asleep after a nightmare and he had to be up in just over an hour anyways. To try and get his mind off the nightmare he got up and went to the shower. As he was standing under the spray 45 minutes later flashes of the nightmare were still playing in his mind. Realizing the shower wasn't helping like it normally did he decided to get out and continue getting ready for the day.

As he made his way downstairs he smelled the telltale signs of Esme's cooking. As he rounded the corner he saw that she was making his favorite, biscuits and gravy with bacon. Though it smelled delicious he couldn't help but wonder why she was up so early.

"Good morning" he said, startling his aunt and making her jump.

"Edward, don't scare me like that, make some noise or something next time." She said, still clutching her chest.

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast. What does it look like?"

He smiled a little at her sarcastic attitude. Before responding. "Okay, let me rephrase. Why are you making breakfast? It's barely 5am, you should be sleeping."

"I know I just wanted you and Carlisle to have a good breakfast before you went to Seattle all day." At seeing his skeptical look she continued speaking. "Does that mean you don't want any?"

"No." He responded quickly, just as Esme knew he would.

"Good it should be done in a few minutes. Speaking of, why are you down here so early, I tried to time this so that it would be done when you got down here?"

When he didn't answer she looked up from her cooking, "Edward?"

"I just woke up earlier than I meant to. Probably worried about being late."

She didn't believe him and they both knew. But she also knew when pushing him would only make him pull further away and this was one of those times, so she reluctantly went back to cooking looking up at him often.

He knew he had said too much. He didn't want his aunt to worry about him, she did too much of that as it was.

Just as she had finished getting his plate ready Carlisle came down stairs. Edward couldn't help but think that she had timed it perfectly just as she meant to.

"Well this is a surprise" Carlisle said as Esme handed him a plate. "You didn't need to do this, dear."

"I am aware of that, but you are going to be gone all day and I wanted you two to have at least one good meal. It's better than fast food isn't it?"

"Much." Carlisle replied after swallowing a large bite, as Edward just nodded. They continued eating in silence while Esme cleaned up.

As they were getting ready to leave Esme went left the room and Carlisle decided to talk to Edward, "you shouldn't have asked Esme to make us breakfast this morning, she didn't need to get up just so you could get what you wanted to eat."

Edward turned to him about to reply, but decided not to, knowing that Carlisle wouldn't believe him anyway. He just shook his head and walked out the door. Just then Esme came back with his coat, knowing he would just ignore it if she didn't insist he wear it. After he walked out she turned to Carlisle.

"Be safe today, and try not to be too hard on him. Remember he's trying." When he didn't respond she spoke again. "Carlisle, he is trying."

"Sure he is." He responded sarcastically.

"Carlisle, why are you so mad at him right now, he hasn't even done anything."

"He made you get up this morning just so he could get breakfast, is this why he was helping you yesterday?"

"What are you talking about? He didn't make me do this, I chose to make you both breakfast."

"What? When I just talked to him about it he didn't say anything."

"Carlisle." Esme was now exasperated. "Would you have believed him if he denied it, or just thought he was lying to protect himself."

He didn't respond, but he didn't need to they both knew the answer.

"I know you don't trust him. I understand why you don't. There are a lot of things he has done that he needs to answer for, but please stop making him answer for the things he hasn't done."

"I'll try." Carlisle responded, before kissing her and walking out to the car where Edward was waiting.

After a couple hours of driving without a single word spoken Carlisle decided to break the silence.

"I know I already said this but this hospital is a lot bigger than Forks. Try not to get in anyone's way and don't wander off." When Edward didn't respond with more than a slight nod Carlisle continued. "I won't be the one watching you today. They have a person in charge of the volunteer work so you will be reporting to her. She has been doing this for a long time so don't try to just sneak off and not do anything. She'll know and so will I and this whole day will have been a waste for you. Are you even listening?" Carlisle asked after still not getting a response.

"Yes. I got it. Someone else will watch me today, do my work, don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone, if I try to sneak off I get in trouble. Did I miss something?"

"Just do as you're told."

After that they remained silent the rest of the ride.

Meanwhile Bella and Alice were just getting up for the day. While Bella went to do her volunteer work Alice would head straight to the spa to get started with the treatments she had planned.

As Bella got dressed Alice approached her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it" Bella replied turning to Alice to see her wringing her hands and looking nervous. "Alice what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alice, c'mon I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"You just seem really insistent I don't go."

Bella looked at her shocked, realizing what she thought. "Ali, I know you have a hard time at hospitals, especially children's hospitals. I just thought you wouldn't want to go. I really don't want you to be uncomfortable and I thought you would. But if you want to go with me then you can."

"That's why you told me I didn't need to come."

"Of course that's why what other reason would there be. You're my sister, regardless of blood, and my best friend. You know I would love to have you there. But I also don't want you to be stressed."

"Yeah. I guess I will just meet you at the spa." She said as Bella nodded. "I'm sorry I'm so … yeah just so me."

"Hey, I happen to think you is pretty cool. And don't worry about not going. I get it. I really do." Bella said. She then turned to hug Alice seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

Just as they were letting go Emmett knocked softly on the door adjoining his room and came in. It was obvious he had seen what was going on and let them have a moment as sisters before coming in.

"You ladies ready for the day?" he said with a big smile.

They both laughed before Bella replied. "If I didn't know any better Em I would think you wanted the spa weekend."

"You know I could really go for a mani/pedi. My nails just aren't looking up to par recently." He said in a very serious voice while examining his hands, making the girls laugh even harder. They were still in the middle of their laughing fit when Rosalie came in.

"It's time to go. We are going to be late if we don't leave right now."

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." Bella said shoving her shoes on. "Who is taking Alice?"

"I am." Rosalie replied. "Emmett is going with you today. And I want him with you at all times. Is that understood?"

"Yes master." Bella said in a deep voice, causing Rosalie to give her a scathing look while Alice and Emmett tried not to laugh. As they were walking out the door she turned to Alice, "I am so sorry. If she gives you any grief today just let me know, okay?"

"I'll be fine. Really, you go and this a great day for those kids and I will see you later." When Bella didn't look convinced Alice continued "seriously I can handle her. Trust me. Besides I have a feeling she is going to be too busy packing your next two weeks full of events to even take notice of me."

Bella looked at Rosalie then, seeing her typing away on her phone, and sighed. "You have no idea."

Alice leaned into Bella to give her a quick hug. "It's going to be okay. I promise. I don't know why but I have a good feeling." Bella looked back at her and smiled before they parted ways. Bella and Emmett took a back exit to get out of the hotel. When they were on the road Bella decided to try and relax while she could.

They arrived at the hospital a short time later and used an employee entrance. She was first met by several members of the hospital board and staff. After a few words and photos they finally let her continue on to the children's ward. Before she got there she took a deep breath to steady herself.

As she went into the children's ward she was greeted by a doctor and a young nurse. They showed her around the ward and explained all the rules about washing hands and wearing masks. After about 30 minutes she was finally able to go see the children. When she first walked in the room where they were playing no one noticed her. However that didn't last long. Soon a young girl who looked about 12 years old came over.

"Hi, are you Isabella?"

"I am, what's your name?"

"Rebecca. They said you were coming. Everyone's been really excited but they started to think you weren't going to show. I know I didn't really expect to see you."

"Why's that?"

"Why what?"

"Why did they start to think I wasn't coming and why did you think you wouldn't see me?"

"Doc Pete said you were going to be here at 8 and it's already after 9. So everyone just figured you weren't going to come. And as for me, I figured you were going to be here for just a few minutes and I wouldn't see you."

"Well I'm sorry I'm late. I got a little held up by some people downstairs and then I had to get all the rules. As far as only being here for a few minutes though, now that is not true. You all are stuck with me for a few hours. Sorry."

"Hey it's fine. They're all going to be stoked. Especially Robin and Chase."

"So you seem to know a lot about everyone, want to introduce me to people."

By this time several people were watching them with wide eyes. So Rebecca took Bella around the room. Introducing her to everyone. As she talked with the kids Emmett kept an eye on her but letting her have her space. When a couple boys asked about him she introduced them, letting Emmett have fun showing off his muscles and showing them his scariest poses. All of which just made the kids laugh.

Finally they got to Robin and Chase. Who were very excited just as Rebecca had expected. They soon requested she play some music. At this point all the kids gathered around to listen to her, making her smile as she started to play.

As she played for the children Edward was in a different area of the hospital taking a very chatty middle-aged woman up for an x-ray.

"And so do you know what Mary did. She took all of his clothes and threw them out on the front lawn. It was like a movie scene, I tell you. And I mean it's not like what he did was that bad, just went to some bar with the boys. She swears he was doing' more but I just don't think so. She always did have a tendency to overreact. Oh and then Louise, oh lord let me tell you about Louise. Now that woman knows how to cause a …."

"Here we are ma'am. I'm afraid I have to leave you with this young man now." Edward said glad to finally be dropping the woman off. He wasn't sure how much more rambling he could take. In fact he wasn't sure how much more of this hospital he could take. If it wasn't the rambling woman, who at least had the excuse of being afraid of hospitals, it was the man who had to criticize everything, even the way Edward was pushing the wheelchair, or the young woman who was flirting with him while her fiancé was in surgery. Or the nurses and orderlies making him clean bedpans while laughing about it. Overall he was just ready for this day to be over.

He went down to the volunteer station to get his next job, wishing he could sneak away for a cigarette break but knowing the head volunteer was watching him. It wasn't even the person he had to report to just another volunteer who decided she didn't like him. As he approached the desk he saw Susan his supervisor and Jamie the volunteer who decided she hated him. Though she didn't seem to mind him so much before he turned her down.

When he got closer Jamie was about to speak but she was cut off by Susan. "Done, good." She said without waiting for a response. "There is a bathroom on the 2nd floor that needs to be mopped then you need to refill any towels and soap dispensers and toilet paper rolls that are out. Go to the reception desk ask for Jorge, he will tell you where to go and get everything. Got it. Good, now shoo."

Edward just shook his head and walked away. Though Susan was quick to bark off orders, she was never too rude or overly harsh. That and the fact that she seemed to be the same with everyone else made it so that Edward didn't mind when she did that. In fact he almost appreciated it because he didn't have to stand around waiting.

He soon arrived at the 2nd floor, found Jorge and got to work. Cleaning the whole bathroom took him about 20 minutes. It should have taken him about half the time but he wanted to be very thorough, and use as much time as possible.

As he was finishing up he ran into Carlisle in the hall.

"So how is the work going?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?" Edward asked, turning to him.

"I've heard there might be some problems."

"What? From who?"

"I don't think that matters what matters is that you are causing issues. I thought I told you to not get into any trouble."

"You did and I haven't been. I've been doing my work and not bothering anyone. As for who told you that I was causing problems I'm pretty sure I know who it was."

"Really. If you say you haven't been causing problems then how would you know who reported an issue?"

"Because it's the one person here who seems to hate me." Edward retorted, clearly wanting to say more but stopping himself.

"Well, what did you do?"

"Why is it my fault? Why did I automatically do something wrong?"

"Edward, I know how you can be."

"Fine, whatever. Can I go back to work now?"

"Yes. And stay out of trouble I mean it this time."

Edward walked off quickly, before he could say anymore to get himself in even more trouble. As he got back to the volunteer desk he saw Jamie there with a very satisfied smile on her face.

"Did the cleaning go okay?"

"Fine, where's Susan?"

"She took a break. She should be back in about 10 minutes. For now room 314 needs to be cleaned. Why don't you do that?" Jamie said looking very smug, which made Edward very nervous.

As he got to the room he understood why Jamie was smug. Apparently this is what he got for trying to stay away from people and keep his nose clean. Now he had to clean a room that had shit on the walls. He decided to just get to work. The sooner he got this done the better.

Just over an hour later he was done with the room, right about that time another cleaning crew came in. As they looked around, they looked at Edward. When he realized they were supposed to clean this room he stomped off to a locker room to shower and calm down. He stripped out of the scrubs he had snagged and quickly showered. Though he wanted to take a longer time to calm down he knew if he was gone too long he would just get in more trouble. Why he couldn't seem to catch a break he didn't know.

As he returned to the volunteer desk once again Susan was there. She looked at him strangely, noticing his wet hair.

"Why do you look like you just got out of the shower?"

"Because I did just get out of the shower."

"Edward, why are you taking a shower?"

"Well Jesus, I'm sorry that after an hour of literally cleaning shit off of walls I felt I needed and deserved a shower." He said trying to keep his voice low but still managing to catch the attention of a few people.

Susan looked at him strangely for a moment, then she saw Jamie off to the side looking superior. "I'm sorry Edward, that wasn't part of your job. There are a few trash bags right here that need to be taken out why don't you do that then take a lunch break. After that come back to me and I will give you some stuff to do." She said, more kindly than she had all day. He nodded grateful that he was getting a break. He grabbed the bags and started walking away before he was stopped. "By the way, if you are going to smoke. Make sure you go to employee entrance 3. No cameras." He nodded again, grateful once more that Susan seemed to have taken pity on him, something that would normally bother him greatly.

He took the trash out, had a cigarette and went to eat lunch in the cafeteria, sitting by himself in a far corner. He finished his lunch quickly hoping to get another cigarette and some fresh air before returning to work.

Up in the children's ward Bella was just finishing up a story. One that Emmett insisted on her reading so that he could act out the different parts. Though she was reluctant, the kids seemed to love it, laughing as Emmett tried to portray the many different parts. Even Bella was laughing so hard one time she had trouble continuing the story. As she finished the story she looked at her watch and realized it was time to leave, actually that time had passed about 30 minutes ago.

"Thank you all for hanging out with me today. I'm afraid I have to go though." She told the group.

Aww was the sound that was heard all around the room.

"I know I'm sorry but unfortunately I have to. First how about we take a big group picture?" she said, making all the kids excited. They quickly gathered around Bella, with Emmett standing guard in the background, while the nurse took a picture.

As she was about to leave Rebecca stopped her. "Thank you, for all of this. I was wondering if you could sign a CD of mine?"

"Of course." Bella said, quickly signing it before handing it back.

"Thank you."

"Thank you, I had a great time today."

Rebecca just nodded before walking down the hall. As Bella watched her go she thought about all she had seen and learned that day. That young girl was 14 and fighting a very aggressive cancer. Looking at her Bella felt inspired. Seeing all these children who were constantly battling one illness or another she realized just how lucky she was. She wasn't going to take that for granted.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked, breaking her out of her trance.

They walked away taking hallways that were less crowded and stairways. They finally reached the exit and stepped outside. As they were waiting for the car Bella noticed a young man standing off to the side smoking. Upon closer inspection she realized she recognized him. This was Alice's class mate, Edward.

Curious for some reason she spoke up. "You shouldn't smoke you know, it's bad for your health."

He had seen them come out the door. He had even recognized her after a moment. But he wasn't expecting her to speak. Especially not to him. Looking at her more closely now, he reluctantly realized that she was even more attractive in person, gorgeous even. Realizing that she was, in fact, talking to him he finally responded.

"So I've heard, but don't really care." He said, getting over the shock of her speaking to him and the fact that she was one of the very few people who told him he shouldn't smoke.

Emmett seeing who she was talking to became even more on guard. Though he wasn't sure he liked the look of this guy, he trusted Bella's judgment. She was one of those people that was just able to look past everything and see what a person was really like.

"No, I suppose not." He looked at her then, surprised by her words. "I mean clearly you're standing outside a hospital, smoking you must not care."

Realizing he was paying her far too much attention, he shrugged his shoulders then turned away, not wanting to give her anymore time.

Bella could tell he wanted to be left alone, and normally she would respect people's wishes. For some reason though she couldn't help but talking to him. She just wanted to see what her Alice's sort of friend was like, at least that's what she told herself. She stepped closer, telling Emmett to stay a few steps back.

"So what do you do when you aren't destroying your lungs?"

Edward looked at her with raised eyebrows. Didn't she get that he didn't want to talk. Was she that stupid or just that annoying? Hoping that she would go away if she thought he was really bad he started talking. "Oh you know the usual, drinking, partying, sleeping around. Anything to destroy the rest of my body along with my lungs."

"So drugs then too, huh."

At this he flinched. It was very slight but she noticed, though she wasn't sure what it meant. All she knew was that Alice said he didn't seem to ever do drugs. Not getting anywhere with that topic she decided to change directions. "What about school? Do that? Or is that not hazardous enough for your health?"

At this he laughed, he couldn't help it. Of all the things he did, school was probably the most hazardous. Because of this he answered before he could stop himself, "Oh yeah, I go to school, and trust me that's plenty dangerous."

Though he said it with an edge to his voice she couldn't help but feel he was being truthful. Just then the car pulled up. "I guess that's me. Now you can be by yourself again." Bella said as she started to walk away.

"Now you get the idea. I hate fake people." Edward mumbled under his breath, but Bella heard.

She turned back to him. He just continued to stare straight ahead, trying to ignore her presence, not wanting to deal with her anymore, which was far more difficult than it should have been.

"How disappointing, Edward, judging people based on outside forces, before you get to know them. I was sure you of all people would know better."

"How did you know my name?" he asked standing up from the wall where he had been leaning causing Emmett to step forward.

Realizing her mistake, she decided to just roll with it. "Oh yes, because I couldn't possibly know anything. After all I am simply what was it again? Oh that's right. I'm just 'another trashy little bitch who slept her way to a record contract.'" As she said that Edward's breathe left in a quick gust. He had only said that to one person and received a serious slap for it. Though he was too stunned to continue speaking Bella wasn't. "I must be too stupid to do anything else, right."

Edward finally snapped out of his stupor and spoke "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh I'm sure you can figure it out. Have a good day, Edward." As Bella walked to the car Emmett gave Edward one final harsh look, before stepping into the car with Bella.

After she had left, Edward was still trying to figure out just what had happened. Though in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think that he liked the way his name sounded on her lips.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. So they finally meet. I thought I was going to get to this 2 chapters ago, but it finally happened. **

**I just wanted to mention a couple things about this story. Firstly I have been very slow about writing and its mostly because of lack of time. I am going to try and be better but no guarantees. With that said I do have an outline and know exactly where this story is going and I will finish. I do promise to have the next chapter out in about a week. It's almost done and I plan on finishing it tonight.**

**Secondly, about the story, I am not a big fan of angst so there will be none. It will not be all rainbows and unicorns either. Life has moments of drama and so will this story. If you like lots of angst and the like, this story is probably not for you. **

**Once again thank you all for reading. Please R&R. I welcome critiques just so long as they have a purpose and are not just intended to bash an author. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.**

**Stay cool,**

**AlantaMire **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. As promised here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters of Twilight. **

Finally noticing just how late it was getting, Edward pushed himself off the wall and walked back into the hospital. As he approached the volunteer desk Susan looked at him. "You know just because I told you where to smoke doesn't give you free reign to just stay out there and not work." She said seriously.

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry. I just got… distracted." He said still trying to figure out exactly what had happened outside.

Noticing his strange behavior Susan looked more closely at him. "You okay there, you don't look so good?"

Shaking his head to get back to reality he responded. "Yeah I'm fine. Now what do I need to get done?"

Though she wasn't fully convinced she still gave him another job to do. He had to take the chatty woman from earlier up to get an MRI now. Though the woman was rather annoying in her incessant talking, it meant that he would have an opportunity to get his thoughts in order.

Halfway across town Bella was still thinking about just what she said to Edward. While she didn't really regret it she was nervous about telling Alice that she had revealed their connection. Not sure exactly how she would take it.

In the seat next to her Emmett could no longer keep quiet. "So exactly what happened back there. You don't normally just go up to people and start talking to them. Especially guys."

Bella blushed, looking down. "I know. I knew he was."

Emmett raised an eyebrow at her when she didn't continue.

"He goes to school with Alice. She showed me a picture of him yesterday. They are kinda friends and so I was curious. Sorry." She said looking embarrassed.

"It's ok. I would however like to know about you describing yourself as a trashy bitch who slept her way to a record contract. What was that all about?"

Bella hesitated. She knew that Emmett was very protective of her and he wouldn't like what Edward said at all. When she didn't respond he asked again.

"That may have been what he said to Alice about me, verbatim." She said sheepishly.

"So you decide to go talk to him. And what is Alice doing being friends with someone like that anyway?"

"Yes I talked to him, I wanted to see what he was like. And as far as Alice being friends with him she didn't know he thought that until recently and when he said it, she slapped him."

"Well at least there's that."

"Em, you know people say that stuff about me. It's not true, and as long as the people I care about know that I am fine."

"B, this is your sister's friend. How does that not bother you? And why the hell are you smiling?"

"You called her my sister, not my cousin."

"Yeah well, you act more like sisters. That still doesn't answer my first question."

Taking a deep breath she turned to answer him. "He doesn't know we're related. No one at her school does. So for a long time I never came up as a topic of conversation. Do I wish he didn't think that? Of course, I wish no one did, but it happens. And if they don't know me there is no way for them to find out otherwise. Besides she to get along with him and he seems to treat her ok, he isn't being fake or using her."

"But he knows now, that you are related to Alice, I mean?"

"He knows I know her. I don't think he will have worked out the fact that we are related yet. We don't really look alike. That is something I am going to let her choose to spill the beans on."

"You trust him to know?"

"I trust her. If she thinks he won't say anything then I believe he won't. Now I just have to tell her I spilled the first set of beans, so to speak."

"Have fun with that one B."

"Thanks for the support, Em." She said narrowing her eyes at him before laughing and going back to staring out the window.

Back at the hospital Edward was staring out the window. Still trying to piece together how Isabella could have learned of what he said. He knew where she got the information from she just didn't know how it got from Alice to her. Or why it would mean anything to her. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the tech or Carlisle calling his name. It was only when Carlisle tapped him on the shoulder that he noticed his patient was ready to go back to her room.

He took the wheel chair and started on the way back to the room. Carlisle walked with him as the woman introduced herself.

"Hello there, my name is Anne. What is your name, handsome?"

"I'm Carlisle it's very good to meet you. I hope Edward here has been treating you well?" Carlisle asked. To the woman it was nothing more than a polite gesture. To Edward it was Carlisle's way of checking up on him.

"Oh he has been very kind. Letting me ramble on. Hospitals make me nervous you see. When I get nervous I tend to just ramble, you know. Not quite knowing when to shut up. Kinda like now. He's just been letting me get my nerves out. Very good man."

"That's good." Carlisle replied. Though it was indistinguishable to the woman, Edward could hear the surprise in his voice.

For the rest of the journey to her room they let her ramble about a very good restaurant she had been to recently. As they dropped her off Edward helped her out of the wheelchair and into the bed.

As they left the room Edward finally addressed his uncle, "was there something specific you wanted?"

"Just wanted to see how things were going? Did you eat lunch yet?"

"Clearly things are fine." Edward said, motioning in the direction they came from. "And yes I already ate lunch."

"Why did you eat so early?" Carlisle asked, knowing it was abnormal for him to eat lunch at all.

"I needed a break and Susan told me to go, so I did."

Though Carlisle didn't quite believe his words he decided not to question him at that time. As they approached the desk where Susan was standing Jamie came bouncing up.

"OMG. Did you guys hear? Isabella is here. In this hospital. Apparently she is volunteering somewhere. Maybe I can get her autograph. Can you believe it, Isabella?"

"Who?" Susan and Carlisle asked at the same time.

Jamie looked appalled that they didn't know who she was. "ISABELLA. You know music star, chart topping singles. How do you people not know who she is?"

Susan suddenly seemed to put the pieces together. "Oh brown hair, singer?" When Jamie nodded, Susan continued. "Yeah she was here earlier, she probably already left though she was only supposed to be here until noon."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Jamie asked clearly offended.

"I didn't know that you would want to know. And right now I'm glad I didn't tell you, if this is how you would act."

"Where is she? What area of the hospital?"

"Firstly I'm not telling you that because you are acting crazy right now. Secondly I told you she is probably gone already. She was supposed to leave over an hour ago."

"But what if she's still here. This is my chance to meet her. C'mon Susan. She could still be here."

"She's not." Edward cut in, saving Susan from having to say no again, but causing the three to look at him, making him wish he had kept his mouth shut.

"How do you know?" Jamie asked suspiciously, to which Edward rolled his eyes.

"I saw her on my lunch break. I was outside and I saw her get in a car with her bodyguard and leave."

"Did you talk to her? Get her autograph? Anything?" Jamie asked.

"No, why would I?"

"Why would you? Do you know who she is?" Jamie yelled.

Edward just rolled his eyes, Jamie was about to continue when Susan interrupted her. "That's enough Jamie. Clearly the girl already left. Get back to work. Edward, please go room 523 in the children's ward and take the patient to get a CT scan. Dr. Cullen, how can I help you today?"

As Edward walked away he heard the beginning of their conversation. "Just wanting to see how he was doing?"

When Bella finally arrived at the spa she was relieved. Emmett led her inside until they met one of the workers.

"I'll see you tomorrow, B. Have a good time." Emmett said.

"See you, thank you Em." Bella said giving him a hug, before following the worker.

After being given a tour of the spa Bella was finally led to where Alice was wrapped in a cloth with cucumbers on her eyes. When Bella saw her like this she couldn't help but laugh. At the sound of her laugh Alice jerked up making the cucumbers fall from her eyes.

"When did you get here?" Alice asked.

"A few minutes ago. They were giving me the tour." Bella replied, still chuckling. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a wrap. It's very relaxing." Alice said, ignoring Bella's snickering.

"Okay. How about we get you unwrapped" Bella said laughing again. It took her a good minute to calm down. When she finally did she continued. "How about you get unwrapped and we do those massages we have scheduled before dinner?"

"Okay. Can you go get the woman? Her name is Teresa."

"Yeah, sure thing." As Bella walked away to get Teresa she was still chuckling to herself, making Alice roll her eyes.

They were soon able to go to their massages. As they relaxed they talked but left the heavy subjects for later. Bella knew she was stalling but that was fine for now. After all she was still trying to figure out just what to say to Alice. So instead they talked about a band Bella had recently recorded a song with and about any cute and famous boys she had met recently. Bella asked about Charlie and how he was doing. They then moved on to talk of summer plans. Bella's tour was continuing on through the first part of the summer. Then in the middle of July she would switch to promoting her new album. Then in august she would head back to the studio to start work on her next album.

"God. So much traveling. That sounds amazing. Getting to see so many different places and meet so many people. How cool is that."

"It's okay I guess. I mean all the cities are great and meeting so many interesting people is great." Bella said pausing before she continued. "It would just be nice to have some stability. Like someone to hang out with. Or time to actually see the cities, not just the insides of radio stations. I mean I like and I'm not complaining. But staying in one place to record the new album will be nice."

"Yeah I guess. Never really thought of that I guess. Wish I could help somehow." Alice said, hearing how stressed Bella sounded.

At her words an idea popped into Bella's head. Before she could stop herself she was sitting up, pulling the sheet around her. At the noise Alice looked over at Bella. Noticing the excited look on her sisters face Alice sat up too.

"What?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Maybe you can." Bella said, her excitement now audible in her voice.

"Maybe I can, what?"

"Help me."

"How? How am I supposed to help from hundreds or thousands of miles away? I mean I would love to but how?"

"By not being hundreds or thousands of miles away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come with me."

"Huh?"

"Come on tour with me. You can go explore the cities during the day then come to the shows at night if you want or hang out around town. Then after the shows and while we're traveling we get to hang out."

Alice looked at her like she was crazy before responding, "You can't be serious?" When Bella just nodded she continued "You're crazy. Firstly Charlie would never allow it. Secondly those cities could be dangerous on my own. Not to mention the host of other issues that just aren't coming to me right now."

"I'm not saying the plan is perfect yet. We will need to work out some details, because yes you're right you can't just go off by yourself, it's too dangerous. But we can figure that out. Hire another bodyguard or something." When Alice started to shake her head like she was going to say something Bella cut her off. "Ali c'mon think about it. You always talk about how you would love to travel and see the world. This is your chance. You can come with me, you won't have to worry about spending money on hotels or anything, and you can just have fun. Then at night we get to hang out. We could actually get to spend some time together, in person. I get to have my sister there at night and you get to get away from Forks and the assholes you call classmates."

After Bella finished her rand Alice just stared at her. Though she still thought Bella had gone a little crazy she had to admit it was starting to sound intriguing, but she just wasn't sure yet.

"Let me think about it, please?" Alice asked.

"Of course. I know the idea was totally out of left field but I still think it would be good. And we could totally convince Charlie. He can't even say no to one of us, imagine if we asked at the same time." Bella replied, laughing in the end.

Alice couldn't help but join her because she knew she was right. Soon enough they calmed down and got back to their massages.

Back at the hospital Edward was just bringing the patient from the children's ward back to her room. Before he could go back to check in with Susan he was roped into reading the younger kids a story. He was reluctant at first, but he couldn't seem to say no to them, even when they said his princess voice wasn't good and it needed to be better. It was strange to him that he was able to get along so much better with kids then adults. Maybe it was because of their innocence or maybe it was just the fact that they didn't look at him with judgmental eyes, at least not until he messed up the princess voice, but that was soon fixed. Even the slightly older kids, like Rebecca, the girl he took to the MRI, wasn't judgmental. As he was finishing his second story he looked up to see Carlisle in the doorway to the room. The kids all begged for another story he was about to refuse them when he saw Carlisle nod slightly.

"Okay, but this is the last one then I have to go."

There was a chorus of complaints when he said this.

"So we better make it a really good story then, what should it be?" Just then a little girl, no more 3 years old walked up to him with a book in her hands. He saw her look down nervously. "This book?" he asked. The girl just nodded and held the book out for him.

"I think this book is perfect." He said, slightly surprised when none of the other kids tried to argue.

He opened the book ready to read but the girl was still standing there, so he turned to her "did you want to sit down?" Once again she just nodded.

"Well you can sit anywhere you want." At that the girl moved rather quickly and climbed into his lap, shocking Edward. Though he normally hated any type of human contact he could hardly tell this little girl to move, so he just opened the book in front of them and began to read.

In the doorway Carlisle stood, shocked even more then Edward. He knew his nephew pretty well, but he had never seen this side of him. Allowing people to be so close to him and tell him how to do things would normally make him very agitated. However in here it seemed he didn't mind, at least not that he let show. Carlisle left quietly, allowing the kids their story time.

A few minutes later Edward was finished with the story. The little girl took the book back to the shelf where it belonged.

After saying goodbye to all the kids, he headed back down to the volunteer desk. Susan was there and looked pointedly at the clock when he walked up.

"What? I got coerced into reading children's stories."

"Coerced? What did they do offer you, milk and a PB&J?"

"Nope, milk and cookies. I need the good stuff." Susan just laughed at him, mostly because he sounded completely serious.

"Whatever, did they enjoy the stories?"

"Yes. Though apparently my princess voice needs some work. 'I don't know what they mean though'" he said finishing in a very high voice, making Susan laugh even harder than before, and causing Edward to join her. As he was laughing he couldn't remember the last time that had happened. At least not like now, a real, true laugh. As they were calming down Carlisle walked up again.

"What are you two laughing about?" Carlisle asked wondering what had come over them, especially Edward.

"Oh the usual you know, Edward's princess voi..voi..voice." Susan responded having a hard time finishing the sentence because she started laughing again, which caused Edward to laugh again.

"Okay." Carlisle responded, not sure what else to say. Then he thought of the little girl that climbed in Edwards lap. Once the two had calmed down he asked about it. "So who was that little girl that sat in your lap?"

"Don't know. She just sat there while I read the story. As soon as I was done she put the book away and went to play somewhere else."

"She didn't say anything?"

"No, just got up and went to play with some coloring books."

Carlisle was about to respond but Susan beat him to it. "What did she look like?" she asked urgently.

"Um, she was young like 3 I think, brown hair. She seemed really nervous." Edward responded not sure what she was looking for.

Jamie came back at that moment, "Jamie watch the desk I'll be back." Susan said grabbing Edwards arm and dragging him away.

Unsure what was going on he went along. Carlisle was about to follow but his pager went off, so it was just Susan and Edward.

They quickly made it up to the children's ward, where Susan finally spoke again "Which girl?"

He looked around before spotting the girl in the corner. When he pointed her out Susan took a deep breath. "I want you to go over there and see if she will play with you or read a story with you or do something."

"Okay, but why?" Edward asked, wondering what had come over Susan.

"I'll explain later. If she does you can stay up here for the rest of the afternoon. No more bedpans or anything."

Edward wasn't sure what was going on but he decided to just go along, Susan had been good to him so far, he didn't really have a reason to doubt her.

He made his way over to the girl. When he sat down near her she looked up.

"Hi there. Remember me?" Edward asked softly.

His only response was a slight nod. Not sure what to do exactly he continued talking to her.

"Can I color with you?"

The girl just nodded again. He slowly grabbed one of the coloring books and some crayons and began to color. Getting more comfortable he laid on his stomach. They colored in silence for a few minutes when suddenly the little girl scooted right next to him, mirroring his position before continuing to draw. He looked over to Susan who looked like she was about to cry. When he gave her a questioning look she just shook her head and gave him a thumbs up before leaving. He took that as his sign to stay there.

Him and the girl colored for a while longer before she got up then came back with a few different books. She held them out with a pleading look on her face. Seeing the look on her face Edward quickly sat up and took the books from her. This time she didn't hesitate to climb into his lap as he read her the books. When they were done with those she grabbed some more. This continued for a few hours until she eventually fell asleep.

Edward wasn't sure what to do. He knew he couldn't stay like this, he was supposed to be leaving soon. Looking around he noticed that several of the kids were no longer in the room. Carefully so as not to disturb the girl he picked her up and stood. He walked out to the nurses' station. When he got out there the young nurse looked up, shock written on her face.

"I don't know where her room is." Edward told her.

After a moment she composed herself and told Edward to follow her. He walked down the corridor to one of the last rooms. It was rather plain. When he had picked Rebecca up from her room he could see personal touches all around. In here however it almost looked like a short term room but somehow he knew it wasn't. He took the girl over to the bed and gently laid her down, but when he tried to back away she grabbed onto his shirt. Her grip was so tight he had to pry her fingers open so he could back away. He quietly walked out the door and closed it.

As he was about to leave Rebecca, the patient he helped earlier, stopped him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Spending time with Elizabeth." The name made Edward flinch, as it was his mother's name, and he didn't hear it often. He look at the girl questioningly, not sure what she was talking about "the little girl you were spending time with. She doesn't do well with most people but today was good. First Isabella then you. She really seemed to like you."

At the name Isabella he looked at her questioningly again. "The pop star?"

"Yeah she was here earlier. She was really nice, actually. Everyone thought she was just going to be here for a few minutes. But she stayed a long time. She even took pictures with us and signed autographs. She signed my CD." Rebecca paused, realizing she was rambling. "Anyway, just wanted to say thank you for Elizabeth."

Edward watched as she walked away, she had unknowingly given him more to think about in regards to Isabella. Something he wasn't all that grateful for.

As he approached the volunteer desk he heard Jamie and Susan arguing.

"Why did he get to go up there? He has never been here before and you give him the job I have always wanted." Jamie angrily said, her voice getting louder as she spoke.

"Keep your voice down. You go up there to work at least once a week. I sent him up there today because the kids seemed to like him. He was good with them and they responded to him and that is what I care about, not your feelings being hurt. I'm sorry if that offends you but my concern is for the patients in this hospital. And he is not the first new volunteer I have sent up there." Susan responded.

"But he is a bad person. You know why he is here, you shouldn't be letting him around impressionable young kids." Jamie replied.

"You didn't seem to care too much about the reason he's here when you were asking him to hook up with you. In fact you didn't seem to care at all until he turned you down." Susan retorted. "Yeah I know about that."

Before Jamie could respond Edward came around the corner. She looked at him with so much loathing that if looks could kill he would surely be six feet under.

After Jamie left he gave Susan a half smile, thanking her for what she said. She just asked nodded her head before changing the subject a little.

"So how did it go?"

"Good. We colored for a while then she decided I needed to read some more. So she grabbed some books and climbed in my lap again while I read. Eventually she fell asleep."

"That's good. She doesn't have much contact. Most people put her off for some reason."

"yeah." Edward responded, unsure what else to say. Luckily he was saved from having to say anything else as Carlisle chose that moment to walk around the corner.

"Ready to go?" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked to Susan for an answer. "I'm done with him for the day. Thank you."

Edward nodded not really feeling up to talking. They walked out to the car and drove away in silence. The only talking happened when they decided where to eat and had to order. As they drove out of town Bella and Alice were just sitting down to dinner.

Bella had been avoiding the conversation she needed to have with Alice all day. She knew she couldn't stall any longer, it was eating away at her. Eventually Alice gave her a good opening.

"So how was the hospital? Were the excited."

"It was good. And yeah they were excited, though I was late after having to meet with all the suits so they thought I wasn't coming. But it turned out really good. They loved Emmett of course, I mean he is really just a big kid most of the time anyway so they had a great time with him."

"That's good. Any musical performances while you were there?"

"One song. But mostly I was reading books they seemed to like that. Especially when Emmett decided to act out the parts." At the memory Bella started laughing. "Oh god, you should have seen it especially when he was acting like the princess. It was priceless."

Alice was now joining in laughing, partially because Bella's laughter was infectious and partially because she could totally see Emmett doing something like that. After their laughter died down they continued to eat. Bella decided to bring up Edward.

"So I met someone at the hospital today as I was leaving."

Alice looked up curious. There was a tone to Bella's voice that she couldn't quite place. So she asked "Oh yeah, who?"

"Edward Cullen." Bella blurted as Alice was taking a drink causing her to spit it everywhere.

"What?" Alice asked sharply.

"He was there as I was leaving, taking a smoke break or something, and I recognized him from the pictures you showed me." Bella said sheepishly.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?" Alice asked nervous, she didn't like the tone Bella was using.

"Well, at first I just told him it's not good to smoke."

When she paused Alice made a motion for her to continue.

"Then I asked him about destroying his lungs and school. And then I went to leave."

"You went to leave? Did you not leave or something?"

"No. He made a comment about hating fake people and I said that he shouldn't judge people before he gets to know them. But I may have said his name, even though he hadn't told me."

"Bella." Alice said exasperated.

"And then I may have quoted what he said to you, about me."

"Oh my god." Alice said laying her head on the table.

"I'm sorry. He upset me with the fake people comment then I said his name without thinking. Then I just thought to hell with it. I really didn't mean to do that to you. But I mean you said you were kinda friends before."

"Yeah, before he said that shit about you."

"Ali, I know it sucks but it's not that big of a deal."

"Then why did the fake people comment bug you."

"It just got to me for a moment. I don't know why." Seeing that Alice was really upset she decided to ask a question. "Do you really think he is going to say anything to anyone?"

"No. I just don't want to deal with it or him for that matter."

"I know. I'm really sorry."

"I know. Hey I slapped him when he said something I didn't like." Taking a deep breath Alice tried to figure out what to do but she didn't have the answer. "What should I say if he confronts me about it?"

"Whatever you think is best. You know him if you trust him enough and want to tell him I trust you." Bella said before hugging Alice.

After the conversation they finished their meal in silence. Both having too much on their minds.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. If there are any grammatical errors I am sorry. I don't really go back over the chapters before I post them. Still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. There shouldn't be any real story errors, I don't think. If there are feel free to let me know. As for the next chapter I will be starting it tonight and hope to finish it soon. I will post it as soon as possible. Thank you all again for reading. Also thank you to everyone who has either followed or added the story to their favorites. **

**Please review. **

**AlantaMire**


End file.
